Black Butterfly
by ChiChi May
Summary: After a tragic accident,Tomoyo loses her memory. Three years later,she meets a boy who seems familiar. What she doesnt know is that he's already dead! ET
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: Muhahaha I'm a multitasking freak! Okay fanfic number seven! My goodness I'm getting bored lol.So this is simply the prologue so don't expect some type of amazing story just right now. Okay, well enjoy!**

Prologue

_A calm forest stood beside a small town. Nobody would enter the forest, but the thought of getting rid of it never crossed anyone's mind. Deep inside the forest there would be a large rock wall with a cliff holding up a higher land. A girl around the age of fourteen stood at the foot of the cliff looking up. She continued to step back trying to get a better view of the boy standing on it. "Be careful!" she shouted._

_"You've already said that five times my dear," the boy turned and stepped to the side revealing a beautiful drawing on the cliff wall. Although it was unfinished, it was truly dazzling. A black butterfly was drawn with charcoal on the cliff. "It's beautiful," she shouted out to him, "Thank you!"_

_"Hold on, I just have to finish up the bottom wing and I'll come down!" he returned to drawing._

_She smiled as she watched him. He climbed all the way up there to draw the butterfly for her. He said that it was to proclaim his love for her. She found it to be a silly idea but he convinced her that it was a good idea. She knew that the butterfly wasn't going to stay there forever but it didn't matter to her; it was the thought that counts. She noticed a few little rocks tumbling from the top. "You're kicking rocks off the edge," she told him._

_"But I'm not moving my feet," he responded._

_The girl thought about it for a few seconds, then she realized what it was. "Get off the cliff now!" she shrieked._

_"What?" he glimpsed down at her._

_"I said get off the cliff!" she screamed._

_That triggered it. The rocks beneath his feet began to crumble and collapsed. She ran closer to the cliff and watched helplessly as his body fell. She closed her eyes tightly before he hit the ground. She heard the loud noise of his body smacking against the ground. She could hear some bones cracking from the impact. She unwillingly opened her eyes and stared at him. A large rock was rather close to his head. His body was face down on the ground. Her heart was beating quickly as she nervously turned his body over. She stared at him terrified. The rock had made a huge gash in his head and blood was running from out of his mouth. She began to hyperventilate. She looked around. His body, the black butterfly, the trees. They were all spinning around her, making her very light-headed. The peaceful forest was disturbed by the young girl's piercing scream. She ran away from that place, still screaming. Tears were streaming from her eyes. She just witnessed a person die; worst of all, that person was somebody close to her heart. Her foot caught something on the ground and she tripped. The side of her head hit something rigid and everything went black._

**ChiChi's Note: Ta-da! Do you like it? Please tell me! Review!**


	2. Tama

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: Okay, so some of you are not happy with the ending of White Rose II. Well, neither am I. I'll eventually change it, but not now. I prefer leaving it until I have at least a bit of respect for that fanfic. Anyways, here's the next chapter to um, this fanfic. Enjoy!**

Tama

The seventeen-year-old girl sat up from her bed soaked to the skin in sweat. She had another dream about that enigmatic boy. In all of her dreams, his face was covered by the shadows, but it was as if she knew him. The dreams seemed so real, but once again she would wake up and sit in bed wondering about him. She tossed the comforter off of her body and got off the bed. She stretched before going to make herself some hot chocolate. She pulled on her white, silk robe and made her way into the kitchen. She shivered as she entered the kitchen. How she despised this place. She lived in an old abandoned cottage on the border of the forest, a cottage the townspeople "charitably" let her live in. She lived in solitude in the long forgotten home. The only exception was Spinel, a little black cat who regularly trailed behind her. She lit a candle and put some water into the kettle. She put the kettle on the stove then leaned against the counter. She looked at the cloudy window and wiped it. Outside, there was a thin layer of snow on the ground. "No wonder it's so cold," she wrapped her robe tighter around herself and let out a deep breath.

She had been in this cottage since she came to this town. Some hunters found her wandering the forest thoughtlessly and brought her back with them. They have no clue

who she was; no one in the town seemed to know her. When they asked her for her name; she didn't know it, but something made her say Tama. Soon after, they concluded that she had amnesia by the injury to the side of her head then said nothing more to her. They dumped her in the cottage and never spoke to her, unless it was necessary. Tama walked over to the mirror hanging by her table and looked into it. She had soft, dark locks, violet eyes, and pale skin. She figured that she was only half Japanese considering that her skin was whiter that everyone else's. She stared at the mirror sadly, would she ever know who she really was? An abrupt high-pitched noise started and slowly got louder. Tama dragged herself over to the kettle and poured water into her cup. She went over to the cupboard and reached for the chocolate powder but she only found an empty space. She sighed and tossed the water into the sink. She looked over at the window; it became foggy again but it looked as if someone had used a finger to draw on it. Her reaction went from shock to fascination. She could tell that it was a small fragment of an image. It had a recognizable design, but she had no idea where she had seen it before. The way the curves and swaying lines move throughout the shape made it very alluring. She moved to touch the drawing. She wondered how it managed to show on her window.

CRASH!

Tama spun around and saw Spinel on top of the counter. On the ground was the kettle. She gave the cat a disapproving look and grabbed a rag to clean it up. She glanced over at the window again and saw it untouched and perfectly covered in a sheet of whiteness. She cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what happened to the drawing. Spinel's meow called her. She got down on her knees and went to put the rag in the water but stopped. She stared into the water as a black liquid somehow escaped from the floor and took form of the image from the window. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. It was clear. Maybe she was just going insane.

* * *

The sun had risen and it was now morning. The heat from the sun quickly made the snow disappear. Tama grabbed her shopping basket and placed it at the door. She moved to her dresser pulled out a white sundress. She dressed unhurriedly then put on her shoes. She took a hair tie and put her hair into a low ponytail. She smiled with satisfaction once she was done dressing. It was going to be a good day! She waited for Spinel to hop into the basket then left the cottage. She took the path into the town. She entered the town to find it busy, as usual. Everything in the town was so vibrant and cheerful, making Tama wish that she lived in the town as well, and not alienated from everyone else. She turned into a grocery store and went to the storeowner, "Why hello Tama! Here to pick up your usual order?" 

Tama smiled at him, "Yes I am."

The man pulled out a brown paper bag filled with bread, cat food, and, lest we forget, chocolate powder. Tama took the bag and placed it snugly beside Spinel. "Thank you," Tomoyo paid the owner then left.

As she left someone crashed into her. "TAMA!" an energetic voice exploded.

Tama opened her eyes to her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura's hand went directly to pet Spinel. Sakura's fiancé ran up from behind her, "Are you okay Tama?"

"I'm fine Syaoran," Tama smiled.

The two had been Tama's friends ever since she came to the town. The two were to be wed in a week's time and Tama was the maid of honour. "So did you go to the seamstress to pick up your dress?" Sakura enquired.

Tama nodded, "Yes, it's so beautiful! Thank you!"

Sakura began chatting about appointments she made for Tama. Becoming somewhat bored, she looked over at Syaoran who was glancing at his watch constantly with an impatient look on his face. "I see you're in a rush to go somewhere," Tama smile sweetly at the two, "I should probably go back to the cottage now anyways."

Syaoran mouthed a "thanks," and Tama nodded in response. Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Syaoran quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him. Tama giggled at the cute pair and strolled back to her cottage. While she was walking back she felt an empty feeling inside. She felt… lonely. Seeing the two made her realize that she had no one. She didn't have family, she didn't have many friends, and she had no one who would be there for her always. She got onto the porch and pushed her door open. She placed the basket on the ground. "Honey, I'm home," she said sarcastically.

Taking the grocery bag, she went into the kitchen. She filled the empty space in her cupboard. Then went over to her bed to lie down.

* * *

_Tama was sitting down at a white table in a garden. Across from her was a woman with dark brown hair and matching eyes. She had the same nose and ears as the lady. 'Could this be my…' Tama examined her again, '…my mother?' The woman took a sip of her tea then put it down. "You seem worried my dear," the lady soon spoke, "I'm certain that this boy will meet my standards."_

_Tama made a sound of confusion. "Sorry I'm late," a voice came from beside them._

_The lady looked to the side and smiled. Tama also looked to the side and saw the boy again. His face was once again covered with shadows. He walked up to Tama and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She felt the urge to slap him, but unfortunately, she didn't seem to have any control over her body. A single cherry blossom was held out in his palm. She felt herself smile then she accepted the small token. He then pulled out another flower and handed it to the lady. "Why thank you young man," the lady took the flower and placed it beside her cup. She then moved her arm in the direction of the chair in between her and Tama, "Please sit."_

_He strolled over to the chair and sat down. As they began chatting, the voices slowly began to fade away. She looked over at the boy and saw a pair of glasses over his face but nothing else. She could see a reflection in the glasses. She saw the design again; the one that appeared on her window. He adjusted his head and as he did, she could see the complete image. It was a butterfly._

Tama opened her eyes and looked around herself. She was in the cottage! Spinel hopped onto the bed and purred. She acknowledged the cat and gently scratched behind his ear. She paused for a second, "What was I dreaming about again?"

* * *

Tama grabbed a pencil and her sketchbook and went out to sit on the porch. She was still disturbed by the fact that she had no one. Spinel snuck up behind her and rubbed against her. "Come to think of it; I'm not alone," she petted the cat, "You're probably not even my cat, but you're still here for me Spinel." 

The cat meowed happily then gracefully crept away. She placed her pencil to the paper and began trying to replicate the image from last night. She didn't even have to try to remember the image; it was almost magically etched into her brain. As soon as she finished, she began adding onto the design. She had no idea what she was planning to draw but it still looked beautiful to say the least. She found herself having fun just adding this and that to the picture. Slowly, it was beginning to take a form. It almost looked like… She stopped, hearing an angered noise. Tama looked down at Spinel and saw him at the other side of the porch hissing. She put down her sketchbook and went over to the small cat. She took him in her arms and swayed slowly, trying to calm him. "Shhhh, it's alright Spinel," she looked in the direction in which he was hissing, "What's wrong?"

She watched for some kind of disturbance. Spinel was looking out into the forest. Tama couldn't seem to find anything, for the forest was dark. She then saw someone jump out of one of the trees then stand. She got off the porch and approached the figure, "Who's there?"

There was no response. Spinel began to hiss once again. "Spinel, what's wrong?" Tama went to touch the cat but it viciously sunk its teeth into her hand.

Tama flinched in pain, dropping Spinel. The cat simply meowed and scurried into the forest. Tama looked up at the figure, but it was gone. She shrugged, thinking that it was only her imagination, and ran after Spinel. In the forest was a pathway with tall grass growing on it from not being used. She walked along it calling out the cat's name. She bent her knees checking under bushes, "Here kitty kitty."

She stood up straight, tucking her hair behind her ear. She took in her surroundings, feeling distressed. There was just something about this place that made her uneasy. She had always felt that way, ever since she woke up in this terrible place. She was scared of it, but she wanted her cat back. As she kept walking, she saw a light. There was a clearing up ahead. She could see the bottom of a cliff with a pile of rocks at the base. 'Maybe Spinel's up there.' There was this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she got closer. She stopped, trembling with fear, heart pounding excruciatingly. She felt frozen to the spot. Suddenly, someone from behind put his hand over her mouth muffling her scream. The person held onto her wrist securely and began to whisper, "So, you've finally come, my dear."

**ChiChi's Note: Gee, I wonder who that is. This is so fun. I miss doing all these cliffies. I must start doing it again! (Btw, this chapter was shorter than usual cuz I didn't have much dialogue.) O and ifyou didnt catch my drift, Tama is Tomoyo.Review!**


	3. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: OMG thanks so much for all the reviews! That's the best I've ever gotten in 2 chapters! and I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not update quick enough. I've been super TAMAD, reeli sick, and I also had a lot of homework. Stupid high school. Anyways, this is quite short, I wanted it to be longer, but the amount of time that I have to myself is limited. Anyways enjoy!**

Sweet Dreams

Tama stood still, praying to God for her safety. Her eyes shut tightly in fear of what was to come. She felt the person's warm breath tickling the back of her ear, giving her goose bumps. Her back stiffened, not allowing her to move, but she knew that she had to. Her breathing became shaky as she attempted to move. What would happen to her if she did move? She swallowed down her fear and opened her eyes. She slowly turned around but no one was behind her. But that was impossible! She felt the hand grip onto her wrist and just before she turned around, there was another hand on her mouth. She felt the person's breath blowing on her. Her heartbeat slowed down a little. Her eyes shifted from side to side, scanning the trees. Nothing. She let out a groan and buried her face in her hands, 'I'm okay. It was just a hallucination. There's no one here. I'm all right. I'll just find Spinel and get out of here.'

Tama stiffened again. She heard the sound of footsteps running around her. 'There's no one here. There's no one here.' Her hands remained glued to her face as she hid her eyes from the truth. In her mind was the idea that nothing would happen to her as long as she hid behind her hands. She then felt a silky material brush against her arm. "Oh God," she said immediately at contact.

She chewed on her bottom lip, hoping that it was just another hallucination. She opened her eyes and slowly parted her fingers. It wasn't. She looked down at the ground and saw a little girl kneeling on the ground. "Are you lost little girl?" Tama asked.

The girl's back was facing Tama, but Tama could tell that she was about ten years old. Tama peeked over her shoulder and watched as the little girl etched something into the ground. Tama glimpsed at the kanji on the ground then turned her attention to the girl. She opened her mouth to say something, but for some reason, the girl began sobbing. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head violently. Tama began to panic. What was she supposed to do? She had never been in a situation like this! The girl stopped shaking her head and placed her palm flat on the ground beneath the kanji. Her hand balled up into a fist then she suddenly bolted out of the forest. Tama cocked her head to the side then sighed, "That was strange."

She looked back down at the kanji, "Hiiragizawa?"

* * *

Tama came back to her cottage unsuccessful. She lost so much sleep lately that she had absolutely no more energy left to look for him. She lazily changed into her nightgown and flopped onto her bed. She snuggled under her soft cover, knowing that her efforts to sleep would be in vain. She would just wake up in the middle of the night. She began to actually consider giving up sleep. She rolled over on her side, and found herself in a very comfortable position, 'Maybe tomorrow night."

* * *

A figure stood beside Tama's bed, watching her sleep. In his hands, he cradled a small black cat. He smirked as he watched her sleep peacefully, "Maybe I should just let her rest tonight." 

The cat meow in response. He looked down at it and patted it on the head, "Help her remember."

The cat jumped out of his arms and landed on Tama's bed. It curled up in a ball and began to purr softly. The boy gently ran his fingers through Tama's hair without disturbing her slumber. He then placed a kiss on her forehead and grinned mischievously. "Let the games begin my dear."

**ChiChi's Note: Once again, I'm sorry. I will make the next one my usual average length. Maybe longer if I'm up to it. kk review!**


	4. Little Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: Owie, my head hurts… mmm I'm really tired right now but I still wrote this. I really hope that you like it. I made it longer! It might not be 100 percent up to its normal potential because my head hurts too much to function. Well thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

Little Girl

Tama opened her eyes and stared at her window. Rays of sunlight fell into the cabin, scattering light over the small space. She smiled and lazily closed her eyes again. She embraced the warmth of the blankets and snuggled up to her pillow. She had a peaceful night's sleep for the first time in ages. She did not have a weird dream for once. She dreamt that she was a child playing in a field overflowing with flowers. The sun was setting and in the distance, she could see a white mansion. Tama felt so free as she ran through the field. As she passed through the flower patches, a large group of butterflies would fly out from them then return into their dwelling. At the very end of her dream, she could hear a woman shouting out to her from the mansion, "Honey! We don't want to be late for the ballet!"

Tama heard a grumble come from the foot of her bed. She sat up and looked at the little ball of fur staring back at her. "Spinel! How did you get inside?" she scooped him into her arms and hugged him tightly, "It doesn't matter. Don't you run off on me like that again!"

Spinel meowed in response and hopped back onto the bed. Tama giggled and got out of bed. She moved over to her dresser and stared at the two dresses left in the drawers. She grabbed both of them and looked over at Spinel, "Which one?"

Spinel's head turned to the plain black dress with lace circling around the waistline. She carelessly threw the other dress over her shoulder and laughed. Sometimes she thought Spinel was too smart for the average cat.

She lined the dress up with her body and looked down, "This should do."

Tama sighed and clutched the dress to her heart, "I hope the dream I had was a memory of mine…"

She quickly changed into the dress and flattened out the wrinkles in it. She grabbed two black ribbons and began tying a strand of her hair, "Could you imagine it Spinel? Me…" she paused and began tying the next strand on the other side, "… no. Us, being wealthy!"

She grinned and turned to Spinel, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Spinel purred and hopped off the bed and followed Tama into the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl and poured some cat food into it. She then grabbed a slice of bread and began nibbling on it. 'What do I have to do today?' she wondered. She tapped her index finger against the counter, as she tried to remember. She clapped her hands together, "I'm having lunch with Syaoran and Sakura!"

She stuffed the rest of the bread in her mouth and ran to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can Spinel!" she shouted as she went out the door.

* * *

Tama hurried into the restaurant and was greeted by a waiter. "Good morning, have Sakura and Syaoran arrived yet?" she enquired. 

The waiter checked the list at his booth, "Reservation under Li for three. No not yet, but you may go and take a seat while you wait."

Tama nodded and walked over to a vacant table. She was having troubles squeezing through the crowded room and weaving through the mob of servers. Someone collided against her, making her fall over. "Ouch," she muttered, but in this town, they would claim that it was her fault. She reluctantly apologized, "I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry."

She looked up and saw a hand held out to her. She took and got up on her feet. "No, it was my fault," the person's voice answered.

She stared at the gentleman who helped her up. He was the same age as Tama and was Japanese… no half-Japanese with dark navy hair. Sunglasses hid his eyes and he was dressed in from head-to-toe in black. "Um…" Tama couldn't find a way to respond to him.

The boy laughed, "Thank you would be good."

Tama blushed, "Ah, yes. Thank you," she giggled, "My name's Tama."

As she waited for his response, she stared at his sunglasses. She supposed that when she was younger, she was taught to look into the person's eyes when she spoke. It would explain why she would always look at them when she was having a conversation. She saw him tilt his head to the side. She shook the thoughts out of her head, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that my name's Hiiragizawa."

She gasped, "I know you!"

His eyebrows rose at her comment and a smile slowly crept onto his lips. Tama thought over what she just said, "Oh no, that's not what I meant. I mean, this little girl. I saw her in the forest near my cottage. I think she's looking for you."

Hiiragizawa stopped smiling and went over to the unoccupied table. The two took a seat across from each other. "Yes, I know who you speak of. That girl is someone dear to me. I lost her, but now…" he paused and stared at Tama from behind his dark sunglasses, "I found you."

Tama's eyes widened, 'I must be hearing things. Did he just say, _I found YOU_?' She looked directly at him, "Wh-What did you say?"

He smirked and looked over at the entrance, "I said that I found her"

Tama inwardly gave a sigh of relief then gave a confident smile, "Well I'm glad. I was worried that she was still wandering around."

There was a brief silence then Hiiragizawa spoke, "You could say that she still is."

"What?" Tama covered her mouth with her hands and gave a worried look.

Hiiragizawa stood from his seat and turned away, "If you excuse me, I have a pressing matter to attend to."

Tama stood up from her chair, "No, wait!"

But he disappeared into the crowd of people before she could catch him. She frowned and threw herself back into her seat. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the table, 'What if that little girl is still out there. She could get attacked by some animal, or even be hurt and no one can help her! I hope she's okay.'

"TAMA!" an energetic voice shouted.

Tama looked up and saw Sakura and Syaoran already sitting in front of her. "Sorry, I was thinking," Tama shook her head, laughing, "So, what took you guys so long?"

"Oh, I don't know why, but my house got infested with bugs," Sakura sighed, "It took so long for Syaoran to get them out."

Syaoran scowled, "Those weren't ordinary bugs Sakura. They don't even exist in the world."

"What were they?" Tama enquired.

"Oh, nothing special. Just some butterflies," Sakura replied.

"They were black. There is no such thing," Syaoran stated.

As the couple argued, Tama thought about the boy that she recently met. She knew there was something wrong with him. He was acting very suspicious. She sighed and returned her attention to the couple in front of her. Instead, she found herself staring at a pair of amber eyes. "Are you okay Tama? You seem to be really zoned out lately," Syaoran noted.

"Oh, it's nothing," Tama laughed. When she noticed the two's doubtful expressions, she frowned, "I'm telling the truth. I was just thinking about this guy that I-"

Sakura took a deep breath with a big smile on her face, "That's not 'nothing,' Tama!"

Tama blinked a few times, trying to understand what Sakura was implying. Syaoran let out a slight chuckle and leaned back in his seat, watching the show. Tama slowly repeated what Sakura just said then frowned. "I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she boomed.

The entire restaurant went silent and everyone stared in her direction. Tama glared at all of the customers, "Yes, I already know. 'That Tama is a strange one,'" she mimicked.

"So who is he?" Sakura edged on, not seeing the uncomfortable state that Tama was already in.

"Sakura, I just met him," Tama rolled her eyes.

"What's his name?" Syaoran repeated jokingly.

Tama shook her head in defeat and stared at the smirking two with a frustrated look, "Okay. I met him before you two came. Do you anyone in this town called Hiiragizawa?"

The smiles on the couple's faces faded. "Is that supposed to be some kind of a joke!" Syaoran shouted.

"What?" Tama said in confusion.

She then noticed that everyone had stopped eating and serving again. Few people went back to their meals, feeling rather annoyed with the three sitting at that table, but many of them still stared at her. They were all staring at her because she said "Hiiragizawa"? Was it so wrong to say it? Maybe he did something to all these people? Was he a bad person in their opinion? Tama looked into Syaoran's eyes. He was furious, more than furious, he was enraged. He must have hated her right about now.

She stared back at the other people. She honestly wished for them to look away, but their accusing eyes still rested on her. Did they not know how it felt when everyone was staring at you, and you knew exactly what they were thinking? And she knew exactly what they were thinking… no. Demanding. "Fine," she muttered and stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

Tama shoved her cabins door open and pushed it shut. She collapsed against the door, tears pouring from her beautiful lilac eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to stop crying. 

_Meow. Purrrrrrrrrrrr._

Tama opened her eyes and saw her kitten cuddling up against her leg. She gave out a sorrowful laugh, "What are we going to do Spinel? We have nowhere to go, but I can't take another day in this town."

Tama rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She placed the kettle of water and went over to her cupboards to get the chocolate powder. She reached for the cupboard but once she touched the wooden door, she noticed some powder falling from the bottom of the cupboard. She opened the door and watched all her chocolate powder fall out like an avalanche. Tama looked down at the mess and began crying even more. Today was not a good day for her. She looked up into her cupboard to see what spilt it but she saw nothing inside the dark cabinet. She raised herself up on her tiptoes and stuck her hand inside, trying to find the reason why the chocolate spilled over. Suddenly she felt something brush against her hand. She let out a yelp and slammed the cupboard's door shut.

"Don't be afraid," a tranquil voice said from behind her.

Tama whipped around and saw the little girl from the forest. Once again, her back was facing her, and she was staring up at the mirror hanging on her wall. She was far too short to even reach the mirror. Tama took a step closer to the girl, "How did you get in here?"

There was no answer from the girl. She just stared up at the mirror, occasionally tilting her head from side to side. Tama went to take another step towards her, but her attention was then brought to the kettle, which was making a shrilling noise. She quickly removed it from the stove and looked back at the girl. "Well, I suppose that it's better that you're here instead of out there," Tama concluded, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

The girl nodded her head and resumed gazing at the mirror. Tama grabbed two cups and stared at the powder on the counter. She shrugged and dusted some off the counter and into the cups. She brushed her hand against the material of her dress then poured the hot water into the cups. "I'm sorry. I don't have any milk so we'll just have to survive on chocolate water," Tama took the girl's cup and placed it on the table behind her.

The girl took notice and slightly turned her head to look at the cup. "Do you know anyone named Hiiragizawa?" Tama enquired.

The girl hung her head. "What's wrong?" Tama demanded. She had no clue why everyone seemed to be angered by his name.

"It is nothing that you did. It's just that his soul is filled with sorrow and darkness," the girl stared up at the mirror once again, "He is unhappy… and that makes me unhappy. Does it make you sad?"

"No one deserved to be unhappy," Tama replied taking a sip of her drink, "Even if you know the person that well."

Suddenly, everything began shaking. All her cupboard doors flung open and everything spilled out of them. A swarm of black insects came flying out of the cupboards. One of them landed on her hand and then she realized that they were black butterflies. The tremors became worse and she began to lose balance. Every delicate object in the cabin began to break. Tama clutched the counter forcefully and looked over at the girl who was still looking up at the mirror. She was not being affected at all by the quake. She just stood there watching the mirror. Tama didn't understand it. What importance did that mirror have?

_Scratch Scratch Scratch_

Tama turned her head to the side and watched in horror as words were being scratched magically on the inside of her cabinets. "You have no idea how wrong you are…" the girl's voice rose above all the other noises in the cabin, "You _will _remember!"

And there, the words finished. Inside every cabinet was the name 'Hiiragizawa.' Tama looked over at the girl. Was she the one doing all of this? The girl shot a look at the door and everything stopped shaking. The sound of glass shattering resounded in the cabin. The girl stared down at the ground; at the broken mirror lying at her feet. They remained silent. Tama was struck with confusion. 'What just happened?' she wondered.

Her eyes scanned all the cupboards. There was nothing on the outside, but the inside was covered with his name. "Tama?" a familiar voice came from outside, "Tama are you here? It's Sakura!"

Tama frantically shut all of her cupboards, remembering how Sakura and Syaoran reacted to his name. What would she think if she saw it carved all over her stuff? She ran over to the door but stopped and looked over at the girl, "If you want… you can stay," she offered, not sure if she made the right choice.

She opened the door and let her friend in. Sakura gasped when she saw the mess in the cabin, "What happened?"

"Some kids snuck in and destroyed everything," Tama lied.

"Shame on them. They have no right to do stuff like that to you!" Sakura looked around the small space, "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh the girl over…" Tama looked over in the kitchen but saw no one, "Where did she go?"

**ChiChi's Note: Hm, I think I should end it there. I wanted to write so much more but I'm way too tired to do it. Okay I might not update in the next 3 weeks. Firstly because I'm being forced to go to some band camp, which I do not wish to partake in, and I'm going to stay at my kuya's house. Anyways, review plz!**


	5. His Home, His Love

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: After a long absence, I have returned. I'm sorry that it took so long. I'll try not to do it again. Okay I didn't edit this or improve it in any way because I was in a rush. So yeah. Enjoy!**

His Home, His Love

"_Hiiragizawa… that was the name of Syaoran's cousin."_

It all happened so fast. Tama had been living in a place that harbored many losses, stories, and worst of all, secrets. She listened attentively to Sakura as she led her to an unknown place on the outskirts of the town. "Syaoran would always tell me what a terrible cousin that he was, but there was still a bond between the two," Sakura stopped and looked at her surroundings, "I know it was around here somewhere…"

Tama looked around as well. She hadn't been to this part of the town before. It looked like the rest of the town. Full of warmth, colorful houses, and cheerful people who would stop and stare at Tama. "Where are we going?" Tama enquired, becoming uncomfortable under the watch of many people.

Sakura stomped her foot on the ground, "His house… but I'm not quite sure where it is anymore."

"What does it look like?"

"You wouldn't know where it is, but it's a mansion on top of a hill. It's really old and kind of spooky I suppose…" Sakura trailed off into a long description of the house.

Meanwhile, Tama glanced at the many people around her. They all gave her fixed stares. 'What did I do to deserve such hate?' she wondered. There were quite a few times where Tama wanted to ask Sakura or Syaoran why everyone hated her, but she was unsure how they would react; but Tama was fed up with all their stares. Today, she was going to find out the truth.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Sakura's squeal of happiness, "I remember!"

Tama turned her head to her friend and smiled, "Then shall we go?"

* * *

The two stood at the rusted gate of the Hiiragizawa Mansion. Sakura swallowed hard with a nervous look plastered on her face. Tama gently touched the gate and it opened with a high, unpleasant screech. She turned to Sakura, "Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course."

"Why doesn't anyone in this town like me? I've never done anything wrong."

Sakura gave a hesitant look, "Tama… this is a really hard thing to explain," Sakura sighed, "When Syaoran's cousin moved here; he brought his girlfriend with him. They were alone in the house. Everyone knew him, but no one knew her."

"So his girlfriend would have been from…" Tama paused to think.

"England. They moved from England, but he said in his letters that she was with her mother while she was working. She was actually from Japan like us."

"So what happened? What does this have to do with my question?"

Sakura shook her head, "Those two were left alone and they disappeared. Shortly after their disappearances; they found you… everyone thinks you are his girlfriend and that you might have killed him."

"What!" Tama gasped, "That can't be!"

"But that's what everyone thinks," Sakura said, staring at the ground. She frowned then quickly put on a smile, "Let's forget all of this. We'll talk about it later. Let's go in the house."

As they walked up to the house, questions filled Tama's brain. 'How is it that I've been in this town for so long, and I've never known about any of this? It seems to be rather important, so why didn't I ever hear about it?' They reached the door and Tama heard Sakura mutter, "It should be open," beneath her breath.

Tama stood to the side as Sakura turned the knob and rammed her shoulder into the door. The large door dragged open and revealed the dark and dusty inside. Everything was covered in white sheets. Tama took in her surroundings. It all looked familiar for some reason. She slowly made her way to the foot of the staircase nearby and delicately touched the dusty railing. It felt like something happened everywhere she stepped. She closed her eyes, imagining what could have happened. A piece of material brushed against her arm and she hear someone run up the stairs. Tama's eyes shot open and she saw a figure standing in the shadows. Tama stared at the figure. It was a girl for you could see the hem of her dress in the small ray of sunlight that rested at her feet. She remained entranced by the person standing at the top of the stairs, unable to take her eyes off of her. Tama slowly went up three of the steps, trying to get a better look at her. "Follow me," the young voice whispered.

Tama nodded and climbed the rest of the stairs. "Tama?" Sakura called as soon as she made it to the top.

She turned back and smiled at her friend, "I just want to see what's up here."

Sakura nodded and climbed the stairs as well. Tama went ahead, following the girl in the shadows, and soon came to a room in the middle of the hallway. Tama placed her hand on the doorknob. Shivers ran down her spine just at the touch of it, "Sa-Sakura, why did we come here?"

"I want to prove you innocent," she said in a low voice, "So that everyone will know that you are not _her._"

Tama smiled, "Thank you Sakura."

She turned the doorknob and opened the door. The two girls gasped as they laid their eyes on the room. It was a large room with light purple walls that had faded over the years and a window overlooking the town. Beneath the window was a large chest with a lock keeping its contents a secret. Also in the room, there was a large canopy bed with silk cloths wrapping around the four posts, and finally, there was a dresser up against the wall with only a few items on it. The two went over to the dresser, where they set their eyes upon two specific items. A dried up cherry blossom and a rather dusty book. Tama gently lifted the blossom and gazed at it. 'Why do all these things make me so uneasy?' Tama wondered.

Sakura grabbed the book a flipped through the pages, "This is her diary!"

Tama peeked into the book curiously. Sakura's eyes wandered across the frail pages, "Let's see….

'_November 8_

_Today, we were in the classroom waiting for someone else to come. He kept glancing out the window, and I watched him, finding nothing else to do. He would occasionally glimpse over his and smile, then he would return to looking out the window. The entire time, the thought of him leaving by the end of this year remained in my mind. It made me furious at him for leaving me alone, but it made more furious at myself. How could I be so selfish? I should want him to be happy! He should be happy with his family…_

_He made one last turn then smirked. God, I hate it when he smirks! He pulled a box out of his pocket and tossed it onto my desk. It was a beautiful silver locket. It was plain, but anything given to me by him is beautiful in my eyes. He told me that it was empty, and to put all my memories in it. I promise myself that I will **never** remove it.'"_

They both stayed silent after reading the entry. Tama somehow felt aggravated by the fact that Sakura was reading the diary. Maybe she was angry that she was disrespecting someone's privacy? "See Tama, you had no jewelry whatsoever when you came, and she said that she would never take it off,"

Tama nodded then looked back at Sakura. She was still skimming the pages, eating up the words like gummy bears. She ran her fingers across each line, mouthing the words that she read. "Oh, I found a letter from him," Sakura waved the envelope in the air, "Shall we read it?"

'_I see you here waiting for me,_

_Living off your memory,_

_You may not know me anymore,_

_But you know that I'm worth waiting for,_

_Our love's the thing that makes you stay,_

_Stay here dreaming of that day,_

_The day that I'll come back to you,_

_And I still dream of that day too._

_But I fear if I do not return,_

_Your life will waste; your wings will burn,_

_I know you'd still be waiting there,_

_For in your heart, I'm everywhere, _

_And even if I am not here,_

_You're still the one that I hold dear,_

_My feelings for you will never die…'"_

"…I love you, my black butterfly," Tama murmured.

There was a long silence. "How… did you know the ending?" Sakura enquired.

Tama didn't know what to say. It just popped into her head. She didn't necessarily remember it. It was like she already knew it. Sakura continued to stare at her as if she were a murderer. The scary thing was that she might have actually been one! "Um… I'm going to look around the house some more," Tama suggested.

Sakura nodded her head then continued looking through the diary. Tama left the room and stood in the long hallway. She looked from side to side but didn't know where to go. Then she heard something. It was soft and graceful music coming from down the hall. She walked down the hall until she reached a door at the very end. She pressed her ear against the door and listened to the music. The music gave her goose bumps. It sounded as if the player was putting all of his or her heart and soul into the song. It was such a sad song. She just had to see who the player was. She opened the door slightly and peeked in. She gasped, "Hiiragizawa?"

He didn't seem to have heard her. She entered the room and approached the piano. She watched his fingers and they gracefully swept across the keys. Her eyes then wandered up to his face. Sunglasses no longer covered his eyes; instead there were normal glasses, but his eyes were closed. Why did she have such a fascination with his eyes? It was not as if they were to be the most amazing sight in the world. The music began to slow down as it was coming to an end. Finally he played the last cord then brought his hands down from the keys and placed them on the piano bench. "That was beautiful," Tama sighed with amazement.

He slowly opened his eyes half-way, "Tomoyo?" he said in a hoarse voice.

Tama shook her head and giggled, "You've forgotten me so soon Hiiragizawa? Are you okay? You seem tired."

"No, I'm fine… Tama," he said as he turned away, avoiding her gaze.

She stood there with nothing to say, but she wanted to speak with him. "Why did you call me Tomoyo?" she asked.

He simply shook his head, "Just because."

Tama rolled her eyes, "'Because' isn't a good reason Eriol."

She noticed him stiffen, "What?" he asked in a calm voice.

"'Because' isn't a good reason?" she repeated.

He turned to her and looked straight into her eyes. She then caught a glimpse of his dark azure eyes. He stood from the piano bench and came closer to her. Tama's eyes remained glued to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "You called me Eriol," he whispered.

Tama was bounded by confusion. She had no idea what was going on. That name sound so familiar, but she couldn't remember where she knew it from. She felt the material on her shoulder dampen, 'He's crying! But why?' She then remembered the words of that girl.

_It's just that his soul is filled with sorrow and darkness. He is unhappy… and that makes me unhappy. Does it make you sad?_

She buried her face into his shoulder. This feeling inside of her; it was painful. It was unknown, the reason why this feeling lingered in her heart but… "It makes me sad… to see you sad," she whispered.

**ChiChi's Note: That was difficult to write. I just got my report card and I managed to score high grades so I'll be able to write more often! Okay! REVIEW!**


	6. Locket

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: Hello patient readers! I'm quite hyper at the moment... probably because it's 2 in the morning. This story keeps me up waaaaay too late lol. So I didn't check over this or improve the vocabulary or descriptions at all once again. Iapologize for the realy bad job, but at least you guys got another chapter. So yes. Enjoy!**

Locket

He laid her down gently on her lumpy bed and covered her up with the blanket that was carelessly tossed onto the floor. He held onto her hand as if it were his lifeline… He let out a laugh, which contained a hint of self-pity. _Lifeline_.

His eyes roamed across her body, committing to memory every inch of her. His almost soulless eyes made their way to her neckline, where he saw nothing but flawless skin. He lowered her hand onto the bed then went to rest against the wall. He tilted his head back and stared at the cracked ceiling as his fingers delicately touched the glistening item at the bottom of his pocket. He looked back at her sleeping form then moved his sight away to search for something else to keep him busy. He laid his eyes on the sketchbook on top of her table. He strolled across the room and stared at the last thing that she was drawing. A smirk appeared on his face as soon as he saw it. She remembered it.

"She's good at drawing isn't she?" commented a hollow voice.

He cast his gaze over his shoulder and saw a little girl sitting on the kitchen counter tracing her index finger gracefully around the rim of one of a cup that was left there. "How long has it been since we've last spoken?" he murmured.

She jumped off the counter and made her way towards him, "I'm not sure anymore."

She reached over his arm and flipped the page on the sketchbook. It was now a picture of a cute couple smiling warmly as they sat beneath a cherry blossom tree. The boy, he recognized, but the girl… was this the same one from the mansion? Ah yes, he remembered her; the one trying to find proof that _she _was gone. He clenched his fists while his blood boiled. He took one more look at the girl, "She's going to make her forget everything."

The girl gasped and stared at the drawing with horror in her eyes. The innocent orbs then darkened and she turned away from him, "Then we shall fix the problem won't we… Eriol?"

The sound of something dropping onto the desk grabbed her attention. She turned and saw a silver necklace. She then glanced at him with that smirk on his face. She frowned and grabbed the necklace; "I hate it when you smirk."

* * *

Sakura sat in the chair by the window waiting for Syaoran to come home. They had bought a new house together before the wedding. She scurried over to the large cedar armoire and excitedly peeked into it for the eighth time since she returned to the mansion. She beamed at the sight of the white dress hanging there then closed the door on it. She couldn't help but squeal in delight, "I'm getting married in four days!" 

All of a sudden a black object flew right past her. She turned her head and saw that it was another butterfly that had infested her house. She followed it out of her room and into the kitchen. There it gracefully landed on an old book on the counter. Sakura gasped, 'How did that get here? I left it back at the mansion!' She opened it and read the last entry.

_'Today my necklace broke. I was crying for so long and Eriol couldn't figure out how to calm me down. He told me that later this afternoon, he would bring me out to explore the town and that I should bring the necklace with me. He promised me that as soon as we were done looking around he would fix it for me. That's what makes me love him so much. He tries his hardest to make me happy even if I don't deserve someone as good as him._

_I suppose I should write a letter to my mother before we go out into the town. I don't know where the post office is though…that may be a problem. I went out to look around yesterday with my camera, but I didn't happen to pass by one, but I did manage to take some really nice pictures, but none of them are as nice as that one picture that was taken of the both of us. I hid it from him, for if he ever found it, he would state that he drained my true beauty from the picture then get rid of it. He's calling me now, until next time.'_

Sakura pulled out a piece of paper and wrote three main parts of the entry. She turned and leaned against the counter, "What could have happened to them?"

"You ask too many questions, that could get you killed you know," a low voice came from the other side of the counter.

"Syaoran, are you sick?" she asked as she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

Her eyes grew big as she set her sights on the person behind her, "E-Eriol."

"So you're the girl little Syaoran's marrying," he eyed her as he stepped through the counter and placed a finger under her chin. He lifted her head towards his, "Such a curious young lady aren't you? You shouldn't be going through her diary. You will stop trying to clear Tama's name."

Sakura shook her head, "N-no. I d-don't know what kind of spirit you are, but Tama's my friend, and I'll do what ever I can to keep her happy."

A dark aura appeared around him and a forceful wind began to blow in the house. Sakura looked around her as everything went flying around. Eriol made eye contact with her and stared straight into her eyes, "You will stop."

Sakura's scream was heard, and then there was nothing.

* * *

_Tama sat in the clearing staring at him. She still was unable to see his face, but she continued to watch him. He entranced her. In his hands, he held a silver locket. The clasp had broken and he worked on repairing it. His slender fingers delicately handle the object as if it were a precious family heirloom of some sort. His head rose from the bracelet and looked in her direction. She smiled at him then looked away. She heard his laugh, which made her smile even more. She knew that there was some kind of connection between her and this enigmatic boy; she just couldn't figure out what it was. He took her hand and placed something in her hand then placed a kiss on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "I'm going to draw something for you. It will cheer you up," he whispered, "Wait here."_

_She stared at him as he began to climb up the cliff. She tilted her head in confusion, "Cheer me up from what?"_

_"This will only take a couple of minutes then we'll go back home," he yelled down at her._

_Tama's eyes shot upwards at him. He was leaning over the edge waiting for her to say something. Suddenly his face flashed before her. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, "It can't be!"_

"TAMA! Wake up!" a hasty voice shouted.

She opened her eyes weakly and saw someone standing over top of her. His amber eyes stared at her with much concern, "Sakura… I think something's wrong with her."

She got out of bed in an instant, "What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way, just get your coat."

Tama nodded and rushed over to her dresser. She picked up her coat and headed towards the door. "Oh, wait you dropped your necklace," Syaoran bent over and picked something off the ground.

Tama gave him a confused look, "I don't think I have any necklaces."

Syaoran dangled a necklace in front of her face. Tama gasped, "Oh God."

Syaoran placed it in her hand impatiently and headed out of the cabin. Tama stared at the locket in her hand, "That was a dream… wasn't it?"

* * *

Tama stared at Sakura's pale face and blank eyes, "What happened Sakura?" 

Sakura blinked then turned to Syaoran, "Syaoran I'm thirsty."

He nodded and left the room. Tama gave her friend a hug, "I'm sorry Sakura. I must have fainted in the mansion. I don't even know how I got back to the cabin. This probably wouldn't have happened if I didn't leave the room."

She felt Sakura place her hand on her shoulders and lightly push her away, "What mansion? What are you talking about Tama?"

Tama tilted her head, "You know, Syaoran's cousin's mansion."

Sakura gave a lifeless giggled, "I didn't know that Syaoran had a cousin, well other than Meilin that is."

Tama didn't know what to say. It was as if all the events from earlier in the day had vanished from her memory. "Uh, I'm going to go see if Syaoran needs help. I'll be right back Sakura."

She got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen, "Syaoran she's forgotten everything that has happened today," she called out.

"I know," Syaoran stated.

She entered the kitchen and stared at her surroundings, "Whoa."

Everything had bee tossed out of place. There were papers scattered all over the floor, glasses broken, and chairs flipped over. She looked over at Syaoran who simply shrugged. Tama sighed, "You go and take care of Sakura. I'll clean up the mess okay?"

Syaoran nodded and went upstairs. Tama knelt down and began sorting the papers. They were mainly letters from their families. She felt a bit jealous of them. Having letters sent from their families. She wished that she could just receive a letter from a family member, but she didn't have any. She stacked them up in a neat pile and reached for the last piece of paper crumpled up underneath the counter. She flattened it out and placed it on the top. It was Sakura's writing and only had a few lines on it:

_He told me that later this afternoon, he would bring me out to explore the town and that I should bring the necklace with me._

_I suppose I should write a letter to my mother before we go out into the town. I don't know where the post office is though…_

…_One picture that was taken of the both of us. I hid it from him…_

Tama observed the lines carefully. They must have been from the girl's diary. She unconsciously folded it and placed it in her pocket and continued cleaning. Maybe it would help her in the future, since Sakura had forgotten everything about it. She realized that it was so quiet. She couldn't even hear Sakura and Syaoran speaking anymore. She shivered a bit feeling the temperature in the room drop a bit. She got up and went to check their furnace. She walked down the hall towards the door but stopped as she passed by a mirror. She looked back at it then reached into her coat pocket. She pulled the locket out and placed it around her neck. 'I wonder how long I've had this for. I don't remember it at all,' she thought. She touched the pendant and tried to open it, but it seemed stuck. 'This seems familiar somehow.' She dug her nails into the opening but it wouldn't budge. She closed her eyes and sighed, "How frustrating."

_She opened the letter hastily and read its contents. Her vision was blurry and her eyes stung of tears. Why was she crying? The letter read: I'm waiting outside. She examined the letter inch by inch but didn't find the sender's name. Instead, on the envelope was a name. She couldn't figure out what it was. It had been a while since she had read something in English. All she could make out was. M- I- two letters that she had forgotten, T- a round letter- M- another round one- Y- and another round one. She thought long and hard as to what the letters could have been but she couldn't seem to remember. She always had trouble reading in English, though she was very fluent in English right after she had lost her memory. The lack of practice caused her to forget it. She reverted to the letter written in Japanese, "Outside?"_

_She continued down the hall soon to realize that she was in a familiar setting. God only knew how she managed to make her way to the front door without even thinking. She opened it and peeked outside, letting as little cold air in as possible. She saw someone standing in the dark field up ahead. She slipped out of the house and walked towards the figure. As soon as she got half way there, the person vanished into thin air. "Wh-What? Where did he go?" she asked herself._

_She turned back to the house and realised that it was the same white house from her dream. This was the same field. Everything was the same! A meow came from bellow her. She looked down and saw a black cat playing at her feet. "Spinel?" she called out and the cat mewed in response._

_Out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, making her shriek in shock. Many sleeping butterflies flew up from the flowers bellow them then made their way back to their original spots. The arms around her tightened and the person behind her rested his head on her neck. She heard the person behind her chuckle, "Did you miss me my dear?"_

Tama opened her eyes and struggled for breath. She fell to her knees panting. She held on tightly to the necklace as she mentally calmed herself down. She had no idea what she had just witnessed. Was it another memory from her past? Did she just trail off deep into her imagination? The amnesia was getting to her. With every second that passed by, she was getting more and more visions, but they didn't answer at thing. "I need to figure out what's going on before I go crazy," she whispered.

Her body ached all over. She felt stiff and couldn't lift her body. She looked up and saw a pair of purple eyes staring back at her. It was a smaller replication of her. Maybe from when she was fourteen or maybe a bit younger. The difference was that her eyes were colder… emptier. The young girl placed her icy hand on Tama's face, "Everything will be alright, just bear the pain for him for a while."

"W-who are you?" Tama demanded in a frightened voice.

They both heard footsteps coming down the hallways. The girl turned her head to the side, showing a big wound on her temple with blood running all the way onto her beautiful dress. "You're bleeding!" Tama reached out to mend the wound but the girl stepped away, "So are you."

"Tama? Are you okay? Where are you?" Syaoran's voice called out.

Tama sat on the ground speechless. She felt numb under the gaze of the little girl. Who was she? Tama removed her hand from her locket and extended her arm out to her. Her eyes laid themselves on her bloody hand, but after a second they were on the girl again. The girl curtsied, "Thank very much for the hot chocolate. I'm sorry I never got a chance to drink it."

With that she faded into the walls. "Wait!" Tama sprung up and touched the wall with her uninjured hand. She stared at the wall trying to figure out what she was going to do next. She stared and stared at the one spot until she began to notice it changing colours. She stepped away from it and gasped. The wall was bleeding; forming words. Her eyes sped across the oh-so-familiar sentence:

_My love for you will never die, I love you my black butterfly._

She tore her gaze away from the wall and onto the floor where she only saw a black marking on the polished hardwood. It was the same pattern that had been haunting her for quite some time now. She looked up at the wall then down at the drawing. "He was going to draw something for me," she whispered.

Her breathing quickened at a dangerous pace. She ran her fingers through her hair. This couldn't be happening! Why? What did she do in the past that would cause her this much trauma? She felt so dizzy. Everything spun around her like it did in this one point in time. That perilous memory felt so clear right now, but what was it's meaning? She couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much for her. She felt like screaming. Screaming for the one person that she needed the most. Tears began spilling from her eyes as her nails dug into her scalp. She was scared, "Where are you?" she cried out, but no one answered her, "ERIOL, HELP ME!"

**ChiChi's Note: And that's that. I wanted to make it a little wierder, but my creativity has beenlimited to thisduring this long tiring week. I must say that I am unfortunately displeased with this, but I know, no matter how long I keep it, there's no way of fixing it. Sigh. Anyways review!**


	7. Eriol

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: Greetings and salutations readers-who-are-most-likely-pissed-at-me. Haven't updated since… uh…. January. Holy! That long? Anyways, yours truly is still staying past her "bedtime" to write this fic. Hehehehe this time I stayed up till 3:25 AM finishing it yesterday. hehehe I was hit with insomnia. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ENJOY!**

Eriol

Tama hugged her legs close to her, quietly taking comfort in her solitude. She had run all the way back to the cabin as quickly as possible. The look on Syaoran's face was burnt into her memory. It was inerasable. The expression was one of shock, pain, and fury. Tears fell from her eyes, "I mustn't cry. I'm stronger than this." But that look he gave her almost made her want to kill herself. Everything that was happening to her was driving her crazy. So many questions kept running through her head and the incapability of getting answers made her furious. She nestled into the corner between her desk and the wall and watched the fog from her breath escape her mouth. She shivered slightly then leaned her head against the wall. Her arms were becoming numb and she felt the urge to sleep, but she kept her eyes open. 'No use sleeping,' she reminded herself. She leaned forward and coughed then went back to her previous position.

_Knock knock knock_

Tama lifted her head off the wall and stared at the door. She didn't want any company at the moment.

_Knock knock knock_

Tama scrunched her nose in frustration and rose from her spot. She walked wearily over to the door and leaned on it for support. She felt so weak. She wasn't getting any sleep or any food. All that she was living on now was the desire to remember her past and hot chocolate water. She let her eyes fall closed and she turned her head slightly to face the door, "Who is it?"

No answer. Tama took in a deep breath and steadied herself. She stood up straight and dried her tears before opening the door. The sound of raindrops falling grew loud and stared in awe at the bouquet of cherry blossoms before her. She looked past the flowers and saw Hiiragizawa standing there soaking wet. "Hiiragizawa, what are you doing here?" Tama asked.

He smiled and ran his fingers through his messy wet hair, "Well I'm giving you flowers as you can see."

Tama hesitantly took the flowers and stared at him in disbelief. She took his hand and dragged him into the cabin, "You're going to catch a cold."

She shut the door behind him and went to go get a towel. She could hear Spinel running over to the entrance and meowing. She searched her dresser for something to dry Hiiragizawa off and found a towel at the bottom of the drawer seconds later. She looked over at him from the corner of her eyes then reached for the towel. "Hi Spinel," she heard him say quietly in English.

Tama stiffened, "What did you just say?"

Hiiragizawa walked away from the cat, "Oh I was just speaking in English. I said 'Hello Spinel.'"

"Yes, I understand English, but… when did I ever tell you his name?"

He remained silent then smiled, "One of the villagers told me."

Tama still had a feeling that he was lying to her but she couldn't prove it just yet. She pulled the towel out from the drawer making a mess of the things folded on top of it, "Hiiragizawa, why did you bring me flowers?"

She went over to him and handed him the towel. He began to dry his hair off. "Do I need a reason to give flowers to a beautiful girl?" he asked from underneath the towel.

"I suppose not…" she replied, blushing at the fact that he called her beautiful, then went into the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?"

He followed her there and shook his head, "I'm not thirsty, but let me make you your drink."

Tama shrugged and went to sit up on the counter. He placed the kettle on the stove then took out a cup and put the right amount of chocolate in it. Tama was beginning to get suspicious of him. She never told him how she wanted her hot chocolate. It was as if he already knew. He looked down on the counter and spotted a pile of chocolate powder. He dragged his finger through it as he waited the kettle to heat up. Tama fidgeted in the awkward silence, "Um, Hiiragizawa… do you know anyone named…" Tama stopped and thought about what she was going to ask, "Um… Eriol?"

His finger stopped abruptly. He glanced over at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because I remember calling you that one time. Was he a relative of yours? My friends say that he has the same last name as you," she waited for his response, but all she saw was sorrow in his eyes, "Please don't be angry or sad. I just want to remember. I think he was someone very important to me."

The kettle began to screech but no one moved to get it. Hiiragizawa glanced at it for a split-second the returned his gaze to Tama, "Eriol, huh?"

Tama slid off the counter and reached for the kettle. She placed it on the other stove rack then looked at what he was doing on the counter. He was doodling into the brown powder with precision and much concentration. In fact, the doodle looked much like the pattern that she had recently drawn. It was rather suspicious; she had never shown him any of her drawings. "You're hiding something from me," she stated.

He frowned then brushed the powder off the counter and into his hands, "Everyone is hiding something, even you."

He gave a short smile then tossed the powder into the sink. Tama stared down at the ground and contemplated what he just said. Was she really hiding something? She wasn't sure herself, whether or not she was hiding something. Her fingers tugged at the chain of her necklace. She was tired of thinking; in fact, she was plainly just tired. She still felt weak from earlier, but she was almost positive that Hiiragizawa knew something about her past. Or maybe… Her head snapped up and she stared straight into his eyes, "You _are_ a person from my past aren't you?"

He looked away from her, avoiding her eyes. "How else would you have known Spinel's name, or that pattern that you were drawing, and even how I like my hot chocolate? You can't say that the villagers told you because they would avoid anyone with your name like the plague," there only came silence from him, "How did you know my favourite flower?"

He smirked at her questions and nothing more. Her blood began to boil, but for some reason she couldn't help but smile. He noticed her smile and smiled back at her, "You're beauty shines more when you smile. It makes me happy."

"Your happiness is my happiness," she said automatically.

There was a long silence. Tama didn't know where that sentence came from; it just fell out of her mouth as if it were a habit. She looked into Hiiragizawa's eyes and suddenly saw pain in them as he stared back at her. She moved towards him and took his hand into hers. "This is why I just want to remember," she whispered, "I can't stand seeing people that I care about get hurt over the things that I say. I want to know if I'm the girl who was staying with Eriol before he died. I only have three clues to who she is now because the only person who wants to tell me has completely forgotten. I want to go back to that house but I don't know where it is…"

Hiiragizawa sighed, "Do you want me to take you there?"

Tama nodded, "Of course! When?"

Hiiragizawa looked out the window. The sun had almost set. A small ray of light still peeked out from the horizon. He then glanced at her and grinned like a Cheshire cat, "You look tired."

Tama opened her mouth to protest but she felt her eyelids growing heavier. She tried forcing them open but it was no use. She felt herself collapse onto his body.

* * *

Tama stirred but didn't open her eyes. Her head was pounding and she felt a freezing wind blowing softly against her. The lulling sound of a piano being played kept her from jumping up and panicking. She opened her eyes and found herself in Eriol's mansion. 'How did I get here?' she wondered. She sat up and looked around. She could still hear music playing upstairs. Curiously, she climbed the stairs and went to the hall. As she carried on, she passed that bedroom. She tried going past it but something inside of her kept urging her to go inside. She pushed the door open and entered. Maybe those clues that Sakura had written down were a part of that diary. Tama went over to the dresser but didn't see it there, but the cherry blossom still remained there. She touched it gently, "Was this… her favourite flower as well?" 

Tama's eyes settled on an envelop on the other end of the room. It laid perfectly in place on the windowsill. It was still not sealed and only half of a name on it. His girlfriend must have been in the middle of writing the addresses and got interrupted. She picked the letter up and read the only thing on it: _Sonomi Dai_

"Sonomi," she whispered then took the letter out. It wasn't too long so she decided to read it:

_Dear mom,_

_Eriol and I managed to get to the house safely. I'm so excited! It's a shame you got called away on business, but you'll be here soon and you can meet his family. He told me that I would be able to meet them soon, probably even a little bit after he shows me around the town. Everyone is so happy here. When we were moving in my stuff, everyone who passed by waved and smiled at me. Though none of them actually talked to me, but since I'm going to live here for a while I suppose I'll get to know everyone. I'm sure they'll be good people; I already adore the children here. They're all so cute! As soon as we got all the stuff moved into the kitchen, I baked some cookies and gave them to the kids playing outside._

_Besides that, I really miss you. I know I went off on bad terms with you but I really hope to fix things up between us. I didn't mean to make the last thing that I said to you be, "I hate you." You got called away on business, and Eriol and I managed to work through the moving process by ourselves. So when you get here, I promise to spend a whole bunch of time with you until we can patch things up again. I hope your trip will be okay. I have so much to tell you. I'll be waiting in front of the house when you come back, I promise. _

_I love you,_

_Tomoyo_

She didn't know what came over her, but tears began to well up in her eyes. Life seemed so unfair at her point of view. This girl had died or disappeared around the same time that she wrote this. She wondered how Sonomi must have felt when she got there and didn't see a trace of her daughter. How could the mother be able to survive knowing that the last thing she would ever hear her daughter say…

"_Mama, I'm ready to go are you?" she said handing the last box over to the mover, "Finally, we can spend more time together and you can get to know Eriol better! This is going to be the best!"_

_Sonomi came to the entrance rubbing her temples, "Honey, I'm sorry but… I just got another call. Apparently the business is in major trouble down in-"_

_She gasped, "No mom, you promised."_

"_I know I promised but this is a major problem. If I don't fix it, who will?"_

_Tears fell from her eyes, "You always do this. You always leave me."_

_Sonomi sighed and held her arms out to her daughter, "I'm sorry dear, I'll make it up to you. How's this? I'll let you live with Eriol I'll also go meet his family."_

_She pushed her mother's arms away. "Get away from me," she hissed, "I think I will stay with Eriol. I know he loves me, and he tells me that everyday. He's always there for me, and most of all… he'll never leave me alone when I need him."_

_Sonomi shook her head, "You're being unreasonable, I need to go and-"_

"_I hate you," she growled._

_Her mother stood with a terrified look on her face. There was complete silence between the two. The door opened behind the two of them, "Good morning Tomoyo, Mrs. Daidouji. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

_She glared at Sonomi then smiled at the person behind her, "Eriol! Mother is being called away on business, but she'll be joining us later on. Let's go shall we?"_

_Eriol paused for a moment and looked at the two women, "Tomo-"_

_She grabbed his arm and rushed out of the house, "Come on Eriol, we don't want to get there late!"_

Tama froze completely at the memory that just rushed past her. Was that all just her imagination or was that for real? She wiped the tears from her eyes and forced herself to stay on track. Another clue had been solved. Now there was only one more:

…_One picture that was taken of the both of us. I hid it from him…_

'This has to clear my name for sure,' Tama thought to herself. She looked around the room, "Where to start?"

Suddenly, she heard a joyful giggle accompanied by footsteps running down the hall. Tama jumped at the sound then ran after the sound. It brought her further and further down the hall, but also closer to the music that was still playing. She saw a light brighten the end of the hallway then it was gone as the door closed. She went to the door but refrained from throwing it open. She gingerly turned the knob and opened it slightly just to get a peek. Though it was the same room she had been in with Hiiragizawa; it had changed tremendously. The grand piano still stood in the center of the room, polished and in tune. The curtains were no longer moth-eaten. They were now a velvety red color, and the walls had changed from faded to a warm creamy hue. Her attention went back to the piano. It was Hiiragizawa… or should she say, Eriol, in a younger version, playing the piano with his eyes closed as usual, but there was something different about this atmosphere. It seemed joyful and full of life most likely because there was a new presence gracing the room. It was the little girl, but a bit older. How beautiful she looked when she seemed alive. She stood at the other side of the piano resting her head on it, and stared admiringly at Eriol. There was no cut on her head and her eyes seemed bright and full of spirit. The music stopped and Eriol opened his eyes. He leaned on it and smiled at her, "You seem like you're in a better mood. You looked very upset when we left."

The girl smiled back at him, "I just so happy that I'm here with you."

He got up from the bench and went over to her, "Want to go out into town today?"

"Okay, I'm more than willing to go," she beamed.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, "Don't try to fake your happiness. It doesn't suit you. I know you got into a fight with her and it's okay. Just try to take it slow right now. Don't push yourself to make me happy, alright?"

She nodded, the smile fading off of her face. She looked away from him and rested her head on his chest. "Can you… tell me that…poem," she started.

He tightened his hold on her, "The poem I wrote you? Okay… I see you here waiting for me…"

Tama clutched at her chest, 'The little girl looks exactly like me. Please tell me that I'm imagining all of this. That I'm just trying to replace his girlfriend in some twisted need to remember something from my past.' She closed the door noiselessly and went down the hall. The more she read into this situation; the more it made her depressed. God, she wanted to kill herself for even thinking about this. She would actually do it, if she weren't afraid of death. Even at times when she couldn't stand life anymore and she was ready to do anything like cutting her wrist, she wouldn't be able to because she was a coward. That's how life was. She was stuck in a world of torture and she couldn't escape it. She shook her head and went downstairs. She shivered in the cold room, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to remember," a voice came from behind her.

She turned and saw Hiiragizawa standing behind her, "Hiiragi- I mean Eriol! I'm so happy to see you. I'm having these weird thoughts where you're Eriol and I'm his girlfriend. Anyways I need you to help me… Wait. Did you just say time for me to remember?"

He smirked and grabbed her tightly by the arm, "Yes, and this time, you're not going to get away."

**ChiChi's Note: My my my. A chapter that I am actually happy with. So now we have established… well practically nothing really unless someone can come up with something that makes sense… well it doesn't matter. I'll understand it if it doesn't make sense also. One thing Ikeep forgetingto point out is that in chapter 5, paragraph 35, beginning at line 57 and ending at line 72, (I can't believe I had the time to count this) is mine. I wrote it;people were asking ifI did.Anyways, I have three to four hours to kill before I have to go to school so I think I'll start the next chapter for Violette Fonce or Birdcage hahahaha. Anyways, review!**


	8. Remember?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: Geez I promised myself that I would never make people wait more than a month to read a new chapter. Anyways, I wanna dedicate this chapter to song-within-my-heart because I'll never ever get to talk to her -cries- well yes… ENJOY!**

Remember?

He backed Tama into a chair as he slowly made his way over to her. He stared at her with all seriousness but deep in his eyes she could see desire. She fell into the chair and the dusty white material on it fell over her arms. Her heart began to beat madly as he stopped in front of her. His eyes softened from his solemn gaze. He reached out to her and softly glided his fingers upon her cheek, "Close your eyes and dream of your memories."

Tama's jaw trembled at his touch and she shivered uncontrollably. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She was so scared. This person who she had completely trusted was panicking her. He gently pulled her off the chair and slowly wrapped his arms around her. One of his hands rested on her back as the other stroked her soft hair. "Don't be scared," he said in such a low voice that it was almost a whisper.

Her body seemed to stop trembling and she tightened her grip around him. Her eyes somehow closed involuntarily. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness, but just before she fainted she felt his hand holding onto hers. He lifted it and placed a kiss on it, "Sweet dreams my dearest Tomoyo."

* * *

_Tomoyo…Tomoyo…Tomoyo?_

That name attracted Tama's attention every time Hiiragizawa mentioned it. She no longer felt herself in his arms. She could hear instruments playing from far away. The sound of grownups chattering entered through the walls and penetrated her mind. "Tomoyo, come downstairs!" a voice shouted out.

Tama opened her eyes and found herself staring at her reflection. There was an amazing difference from before. She got closer to the mirror and touched her face, "Why do I look so young?"

She looked at least thirteen. She was much shorter than her present self and her face had still not matured as much. Her attention went to the dress that she wore. She almost squealed with excitement. It was a black strapless dress that flowed outwards at the skirt and had a white ribbon tied up in a bow around the waist. She remembered going into town and staring longingly at a dress that looked exactly like this one. She ran her hands over the soft material and spun around in it. 'If only Spinel could see me right now,' she thought to herself, 'It would be so fun to share this with him.'

The book resting on her dresser caught her attention. It was the diary that she and Sakura had found a whiled back in Eriol's mansion. She opened it to find only a third of what had been in it before. 'Of course, this is before they moved,' Tama realized and flipped through the pages. She stopped at the mention of Eriol's name.

_It has finally been a year since I've been friends with Eriol. I'm so glad that he's my friend but I sometimes wish he were more than that. Ever since I met him, I knew that he would be someone special to me. My mother has not spoken with him yet, but I hope she gets to know him so she knows how happy I am around him. There are times when I just want him to read my entire diary so he can see for himself what he means to me, but that would just end painfully if he were to reject these feelings._

_Maybe…I should tell him myself. Tonight, after all will be one of our last nights together considering that he's leaving at the end of the week. Yes, he will be back in a month but if he doesn't love me, that gives me an entire month to extract all emotions towards him. I'll make sure to write what happened after he leaves the party tonight._

'Tomoyo's supposed to confess her love to Eriol tonight?' Tama summarized. She reached up to her necklace to hold it but it wasn't there. She looked around frantically for it but couldn't find it. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she continued searching. She didn't know why it made her so sad. Was it because it gave her hope? Suddenly the door swung open, "Tomoyo come on!"

She wiped her tears and turned to the source of the voice, "Eriol?"

The boy standing at the door glanced at her for a moment then looked away, "You're mother's waiting for you."

Tama nodded her head and followed him. As they walked down the hallways, he would occasionally glance over at her. She was still troubled about not having her necklace with her. She had become accustomed to holding it whenever she felt the slightest bit of stress. They stood at the top of the staircase. Tama gripped onto the railing a gaped at the large room. So many people were there; they all pointed up at her and squealed in delight. Eriol placed his hand on top of hers and gave her a reassuring smile. He escorted her down to the main floor where many people greeted her with happy smiles. In the middle of the room was a dance floor and a band playing on a platform. Tama unconsciously swayed to the music that they played and beamed, "What a beautiful party."

She turned to Eriol but did not find him at her side. She held her arms and looked around and smiled shyly at all the people who greeted her. "Tomoyo! I'm so glad I found you, where is your friend?" a woman made her way through the crowd and held onto Tama's hands, "What a lovely dress you're wearing, you look absolutely radiant."

Tama knew immediately that this was Tomoyo's mother. She felt as if she had met her before and she felt comfortable in her presence. Tama smiled and lightly squeezed what appeared to be _her _mother's hands. She just felt a rush of delight at the sound of that, "My mother… "

She moved with such grace and made everyone feel welcome. Tama felt a great admiration for her as if she were some type of royalty. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to say. Her mother looked into the crowd and dropped Tama's hands, "Oh hello! I'm glad you came, please enjoy yourselves."

She strode away leaving Tama standing alone feeling as if she were slapped across the face. Her heart felt crushed and that respect that she had felt vanished. She could tell people were staring at her; she could hear them: "Poor girl."

"If only she had more friends; she's too lonely."

"Isn't she associated with that English boy?"

"Yes he's quite a strange one, quite fitting for her with the strangeness and all."

Tama frowned. This world may have been more prosperous and beautiful than the town where she lived, but the people were no different. "Always talking about my misfortunes," she whispered.

She reached up to grab her necklace but was reminded of its absence. She frantically looked around for Eriol. Tears began to form in her eyes and through the stinging blurriness; she could see everyone's faces giving her strange looks. She ran out of the room. This place was just as terrible as the hell of a town. She saw to French doors up ahead and ran through them. She was led into a dark field lit by moonlight. She could see someone standing out in the middle of it. She took a step closer but then wondered if it was another one of the chattering people from inside. "You were crying again, weren't you?" the person asked in a low voice.

Tama recognized the voice and ran towards the person. He turned to her and walked to her. They stopped when they reached each other and were completely silent. Eriol wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at her with a look on his face that wasn't sympathetic but loving. He slowly pulled her into a light embrace, "I don't want you to cry anymore."

Tama stood uncomfortably there in the hold of what seemed to be a stranger. Even if it was Hiiragizawa; this wasn't exactly who he was now. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because you're my friend and I…" he started but didn't finish.

Multiple voices came from the house and the silhouettes of four women walked around, "Miss Tomoyo, where are you? You're mother is requesting your presence inside."

Tama's heart sunk and her hold on Eriol tightened. She buried her head into his chest and whimpered, "Please don't make me go back in."

Eriol shifted his weight for a moment then seized her arm. He led her further into the garden then pulled her down onto the ground. The sudden jerk caused her to let out a squeak of surprise then made her fall on top of him. A swarm of butterflies that were sleeping in the flowers flew out of hiding and scattered. Tama stared up at them in awe of their exquisiteness. He placed his hand on her back and tried to hold in her laughter. Tama felt like laughing as well but suddenly saw another woman walking over to where they were. The two laid still and waited for her to pass. Tama shut her eyes tight and listened to Eriol's heart beat. He was so warm and the way he was holding her felt so relaxing. She looked up at him and stared at his dark blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight, and they stared back at her. A small smile appeared on her face then she went back to her previous position and waited until the women were gone. Secretly in the back of her mind, she wanted to stay like this longer.

* * *

Soon after the women had left, but Tama and Eriol still remained lying on the ground together. Tama had grown weary and was resting her eyes. "Tomoyo look," Eriol whispered calmly. 

She opened her eyes and looked down at the black butterfly on her shoulder. She stiffened at the recollection of the poem written from Eriol to Tomoyo. "I think we're almost like black butterflies," Eriol stated, "Their so rare that it makes them so different. It attracts people's attention and when it's with the other butterflies, it can't fit in because it's so unusual to them all."

Tama stared at Eriol as he continued to theorize. He seemed so distracted but no matter what, he always seemed to keep his attention with her. "But I think it is like you the most," he added.

She tilted her head to the side, "How?"

He grinned then stared straight up into the dark sky, "Because all of its true magnificence is covered by a sorrowful black, but no matter what… I think it will always be beautiful."

Tama blushed and felt her stomach knotting up. 'No wonder Tomoyo was so in love with him,' she thought. He got up on his elbows and brought his face closer to hers, "I love you Tomoyo."

She felt her heart pounding that she felt as if he could even hear it. He began to unhurriedly lean in and her eyes closed. She could feel his warm breath tickling her lips. She felt as if she were under a trance. She attempted to move but she was frozen to the spot. His lips finally touched and made her brain shut down completely. She felt as if she were completely cut off from the world and that there was just Eriol and her. Eriol pulled away and they were now in the mansion. Tama smiled at him; her mind feeling somewhat unstable, "Eriol, I'm sorry I forgot you, but remember now… my name is Tomoyo Daido-"

The door swung open and the rays of light blinded her. "Tama!" Syaoran's voice shouted, "Thank God I found you."

Syaoran rushed towards her but froze when he saw Eriol. He stared at him with a fear in his eyes. She became confused in the situation, but then remembered that Syaoran had never met the person standing next to her. She smiled apologetically, "Oh this is Syaoran Li; he's my best friend's fiancé. Syaoran, this is _Hiiragizawa._"

**ChiChi's Note: There you have it. Hope you liked it! The next thing to be updated will be Violette Foncé. Au revoir mes amis! Review!**


	9. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: Okay, so I didn't update so well lately, but I'm making up for it now. I stayed up late again to make you this, uh…. Creatively-challenged chapter. Yeah……. Okay, thank you for reviewing my last chapters so enjoy!**

Realization

There was silence bound the people in the room. All that was heard throughout the house was the uneven ticking of an old grandfather clock placed at the wall across from the fireplace and the pounding of rain against the old mansion. Tama stared at her surroundings. She felt somewhat frustrated by this entire situation. All she remembered before Syaoran barged in was being in her cabin with Hiiragizawa earlier and her fainting again. She had no idea how he brought her to the mansion without drawing so much attention. She looked over at Syaoran and smiled, "How did you find us Syaoran?"

Syaoran's eyes rested uncomfortably on Hiiragizawa, "I… this was the last place that I could think of. Sakura and I have been looking for you for two days straight."

"I apologize for the inconvenience this has set upon you Mister Li," Hiiragizawa bowed politely, "We came here in search of something of Miss Tama's. She came close to finding it… but she became too distracted to look for it I suppose. If there is anything I could do-"

"Tama, get away from him," Syaoran demanded calmly, now staring Hiiragizawa in the eye with great intensity, "It's dangerous."

Tama gave him an inquisitive look, but he gave no attention to her. Syaoran muttered something in Chinese and glared at Hiiragizawa. The boy only smiled in reply then turned to Tama, "I suggest that you leave; you would not be able to understand our conversation."

She began to nod but then noticed something strange about his expression. He smiled cheerfully at her, but it was unconvincing. His eyes gave it all away. They were sad… why were they always sad? His deep blue eyes were just barely glazed with held back tears and did not curve into a crescent moon shape like eyes usually do when a person is smiling joyfully. His smile faded into a neutral expression as if he realized that she saw right through him. Tama stared down at the ground and closed her eyes. "You're making me sad again," she whispered so quietly so that Syaoran wouldn't hear.

"It's not as easy for me as it is for you," he replied taking hold of her hand, "I can't just say, 'my happiness is your happiness' and be satisfied."

He lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, "Farewell my dear _Tomoyo_."

Her eyes widened but the felt an abrupt jerk on her arm. She turned her head to see Syaoran clutching onto her wrist, "Tama you have to leave now."

He dragged her against her will to the door. Tama looked back desperately at Hiiragizawa and tried to fight back against Syaoran's strength. "Hiiragizawa, why do you call me by her name? Do you know my true past? What are you hiding from me?" she demanded.

Syaoran opened the door and pushed her out onto the porch, "Tama run home as fast as you can and don't stop until you're inside your cabin. Just trust me."

She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped. She only caught a glimpse of him before he shut the door. There was a small _click _telling her that the door had been locked. Though she did not enjoy being told what to do, she knew that she had to listen this time. Syaoran was serious. He did not wear the same look that he had whenever he was near Sakura. He seemed serious but also scared. She stood on the porch for a few more minutes. The rain dripped randomly off of the roof covering the length of the porch, hitting Tama a couple of times. After the door had closed, she no longer heard voices coming from inside; she didn't even hear any type of movement. She was quickly reminded of Syaoran's demand and turned the other way to run. She slipped through the gate and began to run through the unfamiliar part of town. As she ran, she tried to understand what had just happened. _Tomoyo. _Why did that name always seem to be connected to her? Was it perhaps her name before she lost her memory? She pushed her wet bangs out of her face and pondered over the chances of her being the girl who had come to this town with Eriol Hiiragizawa. She coughed as her lungs began to ache from panting. The legs in her muscles began to burn but she kept going. The dryness in her throat made it feel and actually taste like it was bleeding from overusing it. She was too tired. No sleep; no food. What kind of energy could she have possibly preserved from all of this? She was amazed that she even made it up to the known part of town. She unwillingly gave in to her body's will and fell to her knees. Her palms fell flat against the ground and she hung her head trying to catch her breath.

_It was raining hard and a young girl ran furiously through it, completely drenched. She couldn't believe that she got caught in the rain again. She needed to get to her house before she could get sick. She was never good at running but it was important that she got home. There would be no one home to take care of her if she indeed got sick. 'Why did mother have to go to America this month?' she complained to herself. She knew that her house was too far of a distance to run even from where she was. She began crying and leaned against the stonewall that guarded a rather beautiful mansion. She was completely soaked and helpless. 'No one will come look for me for at least another day. I gave my bodyguards the day off as well as my servants.' She paused then looked up realizing that there were no more raindrops falling on her. A boy stood there with an umbrella smiling at her, "I thought I recognized you."_

_He extended his hand to her, "We're right in front of my house so you can stay there as long as you like and dry up."_

_She smiled back gratefully and took hold of his hand, "Thank you Eriol."_

Tama's breathing slowed down, 'Another memory.' She pulled herself up to her feet and stared up at the sky, 'Give me strength to make it home.' She forced her legs to continue moving and went as fast as she could down the road. She could see the field that she had to cross and she'd be home. Two figures rushed past her making her shiver from the wind pushed into her direction. A boy and girl ran in the same direction as her. The boy was ahead of the girl pulling her forward by the hand, "It's just a little bit further. We'll be all alone there," the boy shouted over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" the girl giggled.

"You'll see."

The two ran off into the field and as soon as they did, Tama realized that they were heading towards her cabin. She gasped and ran faster, "Oh no! They're going to destroy all my stuff!"

After running a very long distance, Tama stopped a few feet away from her cabin and saw the two on her porch. The boy leaned against the post while the girl sat on the step staring up at the sky, "Are you done with it yet?"

Tama stared at the boy who was fiddling with a silver object in his hands. He looked up and gave her an apologetic voice. His eyes fell onto Tama's form which made him smirk. Tama frowned and took a step towards them. The boy quickly took the girl's hand and ran into the forest. Tama went to follow them but the haunting feeling of the forest kept her far away. She ran back to her cabin and pushed the door open. She took one last look at the forest then entered the cabin.

* * *

Tama sat her window sipping her hot chocolate. She was starting to get sick of the dull taste in her mouth. She looked at her cup and sighed, 'I can't really buy anything else that would give off energy so easily with the money that this village is supplying me with.' The sky had cleared up and she was yet to see the two that had come to her cabin earlier leave the forest. She frowned at the large gathering of trees, "They don't look so scary. Why am I afraid of them?" 

Spinel hopped onto her lap and mewed. She smiled at the cat and scratched behind his ear, "There are people already in there so I should be fine, right Spinel?"

The cat stared up at her with his blue eyes then got off her lap to let her up. Tama grabbed her sweater and left. She jumped off her porch, skipping the steps, and walked down the path into the forest. She still had an uneasy feeling walking into the forest but did not turn back. She could see the light from clearing up ahead and heard two voices. Her pace quickened until she reached the clearing for the first time. The area was mainly a large rock wall and a large void surrounded by a circle of trees. She turned her head to the side and saw the two sitting on the ground. The girl stared at the boy as he worked on the same silver object that she saw him with earlier. He looked up at the girl and the girl quickly smiled and turned away. He laughed and went back to what he was doing. Tama observed their faces for the first time. She gasped as she recognized them. They looked like younger versions of her and Hiiragizawa. The two looked as if they were both fourteen. Tama stared at her younger mirrored image again. She remembered that she was wearing the same dress when she woke up in the forest. Hiiragizawa's counterpart looked up at the cliff the smiled. He took her hand and placed the silver object in her hand then placed a kiss on her neck. Tama's equivalent bit down on her lip nervously. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered something. She stared at him as he began to climb up the cliff, "Be careful. I'm the only other person here so I can't help you if you hurt yourself so be careful!"

"This will only take a couple of minutes then we'll go back home," he yelled down at her.

He reached the top and leaned over the edge waiting for her to say something. The girl opened her hand and looked down at the silver necklace identical to Tama's, "I'm going to put this in the cabin back there so that I don't forget it."

"Just put it on here," he shouted beginning to draw on the wall.

"No way, what you're doing is ultimately cheesy and dangerous. I'd rather forget this moment," she teased, "Plus I want you to put it on for me. I'll come back right away, be careful."

He laughed, "Suit yourself."

She giggled and ran back into the trees. 'So that's how the necklace got into my cabin,' Tama thought. She looked up at Hiiragizawa who was now drawing a very familiar design. She watched as he creatively dragged the piece of charcoal in little swirls to create what appeared to be a wing. The boy lost balance and clung to the wall. "Be careful!" a voice shouted from behind her.

The girl had already come back and was staring up at the boy. "You do realize that you called him '_Hiiragizawa_' again," she stated without turning her head to Tama.

Tama tilted her head in confusion. "When his cousin came into the room," she reminded, "You forgot again. It's sad to forget your favorite memories."

"H-how did you know what happened in the mansion?" Tama asked.

"I live there silly," she giggled taking a step back trying to get a better view of him, "You don't remember that part either? No matter you'll remember very soon."

She took another step back, "Be careful!"

"You've already said that five times my dear," the boy turned and stepped to the side revealing a beautiful drawing on the cliff wall.

Tama now recognized the drawing tugged anxiously at her necklace. "It's beautiful, thank you!" the girl shouted then finally turned her head to Tama and smiled, "I loved his theory about black butterflies. He said-"

"It attracts people's attention and when it's with the other butterflies, it can't fit in because it's so unusual to them all," Tama answered almost unconsciously.

"See, you're starting to remember again."

"Hold on, I just have to finish up the bottom wing and I'll come down!" he returned to drawing.

She smiled as she watched him, "If you do not wish to remember your tragic past, I suggest you leave, but if you do… _Hiiragizawa, _as you call him, will vanish and you'll have no hope of remembering your past ever again.

"My past was that bad?" Tama asked, "No, this cannot be my past. My mind is just making things up because I want to remember. Instead remembering my past, I'm just thinking up possibilities. Hiiragizawa is a real person who just happens to have Eriol's last name. Eriol Hiiragizawa is dead, Sakura told me."

The girl smiled at Tama as the sound of rocks tumbling interrupted them. She turned her head and looked up, "You're kicking rocks off the edge."

"But I'm not moving my feet," he responded.

The girl remained silent for a few seconds, "Do you remember what happens after this?"

Tama searched through every one of her "fake" memories but didn't remember… the dream at the beginning of the week! "Get off the cliff now!" Tama shrieked.

"What?" he glimpsed down at the two.

"I said get off the cliff!" she screamed.

What she feared to remember came true. She watched as the body fall to the ground. The girl's eyes were closed tightly as he hit the ground. "Oh God, you have to help him!" Tama panicked, "Hey are you listening to me?"

She waved her hand in front of the girl but now it seemed as if the girl was unaware that Tama was still there. Tama ran her fingers through her hair and crouched down to the ground. She remembered this moment. How she turned the body over and screamed. She ran away, but that's all she could remember after that. Tears began to fall from her eyes and began to tug on the necklace. Her thumb ran along the pendant and along its opening. She heard the girl's loud scream and watched her run off into the forest. 'This must be my memories. They have so much detail. Oh God, I wish someone was here; Sakura, Syaoran, Hiiragizawa, anyone! This is driving me insane. I was not meant to handle this many problems, but I… I want to rememb-' The pendant opened.

* * *

The girl made her way up the wall until she reached the cliff. There was still a bit of rock where _he _stood before. She looked at the drawing before her, amazed that it hadn't washed away in the rain after so many years. A tear fell from her amethyst eyes as she gazed at the last thing that he gave her. She kissed her palm then placed it on the center of the drawing, "I love you my black butterfly…" 

**ChiChi's Note: Okay! A full memory of the prologue. That took so much copy and paste effort! Just to tell you, I rewrote this chapter three times and finally settled for this one. I find it acceptable and less uh… well let's just say describing what color the ground is in six sentences isn't the healthiest thing a writer or reader should endure. Oh and for thoses who enjoys speed reading and skipping over tiny details coughcoughKone-chancough: try to think about what Tomoyo said about her locket when Eriol gave it to her. Review!**


	10. Difference

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: Sorry sorry sorry. Waaah I feel so bad for not updating anymore, I had to rewrite this chapter like a million times and I also got into drawing so yeah… distracted. So I apologize once again and yes… enjoy!**

Difference

She sat along the ledge of the cliff hugging one leg to her and letting the other hang off the edge. Her haunting voice echoed through the woods as she hummed her favorite song. She closed her eyes and leaned back, enabling her to lean her head on her shoulder. She let her other leg swing over the ledge and brought her hand up to her locket. He head hurt so much for some reason. Her mind fell onto Eriol. Her humming paused for a second, but quickly resumed. "Why didn't you listen to me?" she muttered silently, "I told you so many times…

…_not to stay out in the rain like that! I can't believe you stayed out on my doorstep waiting for me."_

"_Mmmff," Eriol replied, his head buried under Tomoyo's many blankets and pillows._

_She had forced him into some of her father's old clothes and made him go straight to bed as soon as she heard that cough leave his mouth. She giggled and sat at the foot of the bed. "So what were you doing anyways?" she enquired pulling the blanket down to see his face._

_He grinned and sat up. His hand wandered over to his handkerchief which he had placed in an odd position on her bedside table. He took it in his hand and held the dome shaped cloth up to eye-level. Tomoyo curiously lifted up the cloth and a smile of amazement appeared on her face. Inside the dome were two black butterflies fluttering around each other. "They're so beautiful," she whispered, "How did you find them?"_

_Eriol placed the handkerchief in Tomoyo's hands and flopped back into the mess of pillows, "Did you not see me walking around outside?"_

_He sneezed then gave an annoyed groan. "See, that's what happens when you don't listen to me. You're going to get yourself killed one of these days."_

_She gave a slight laugh then laid down beside him staring him right in the eye, "Promise me that you'll listen to me next time."_

_He smiled then wrapped his arm around her waist, "Sure, promise."_

She opened her eyes and another tear fell from her eyes, "Eriol…" She got up and climbed down the cliff. She realized that her locket was open. She lifted her hand to close it but stopped once she heard a sound from behind her. She spun around but saw no one. The sound of a twig being snapped in half came from the other direction. She turned but no one was there. Her eyes shifted from side to side trying to find the source of the sound but it seemed as if nothing was there. 'It must be an animal…' she thought nervously. She gave a sigh of relief after convincing herself that her conclusion was correct. She smiled and turned to go to the path that would take her back to town, "Perhaps someone could help me there."

"Wouldn't count on it; they hate your guts."

As if he appeared out of thin air, she saw Eriol standing right in front of her. He stood lazily with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He smiled and took one of his pockets out of his pocket. He held his hand out and waited without saying another word. She couldn't believe her eyes. She felt like crying for being blessed with such a miracle, "E-Eriol, is it really you?"

She took a step forward and Eriol took a step back. She gave him a curious look and took another step towards him. This time he didn't move, but instead dropped his arm so that it hung loosely by his side. He smirked, "Race you back to the house."

Before she could say anything he disappeared down the trail. She frantically began running, trying to catch up to him. She could see him still far in the distance, but would lose track of him every time they hit a corner. They kept running until they reached the town. She stopped as soon as she lost him in the crowd. She searched for any sign of him but couldn't see him. She tapped a guy around her age on the shoulder, "Excuse me, have you seen a boy with very dark hair, glasses, he was actually about your height. He just ran past here but I can't-"

"Tama, there you are!" the boy turned around and gave a sigh of relief, "I thought I told you to stay in your cabin. Who knows what my cousin could have done to you."

"What are you talking about?" she paused and observed the boy's face finding him very familiar. She extended her hand out to him, "Um, my name's Tomoyo Daidouji, I live in the mansion on the East side of town. Have we met before?"

Syaoran's eyes widened, "T-Tama, what happened to you? Don't you recognize me? It's me Syaoran!"

The two began attracting the attention of the crowd. She looked around uncomfortably then brought her attention back to the boy in front of her, "Syaoran? Oh, I do know you!"

Syaoran's eyebrows rose, "That's a relie-"

"You're his cousin of course! He's told me so much about you and your family," she smiled at him and gave a small bow, "Would you please help me? He just ran through the crowd and I'm trying to find him."

"What?" he asked with shock in his voice. He then noticed all the people and glared at them. They immediately went back to their business.

She looked around slightly confused, "He might be in the mansion. I'm a little new to this town so could you point me in the right direction? I'll be able to find my way there after that."

"No, I won't let you near him. He's dangerous," Syaoran grabbed her wrist and began dragging her through the crowd.

"Hey! Who do you think you are!" she screamed regaining everyone's attention, "Let me go this instant!"

"Syaoran?" she heard a small voice pipe out from behind the wall of bystanders who stared at them with a concerned look, but didn't budge to do anything. A girl with auburn hair pushed her way through the many people and stared at the two. "Syaoran what are you doing to Tama! Let her go!" she shrieked.

_Tama?_

The girl jumped on Syaoran and began prying his hands off of Tama's wrist. "Sakura stop it," he shouted, "Tama's not acting like herself, there's something wrong with her."

_That name is so familiar…_

The villagers began whispering amongst themselves, "That Tama causes too much trouble around here." "What do you suppose happened to her?" "Who cares, it's just Tama anyways."

_But I don't know who it is…_

Her hand was finally released and she stumbled back a few steps. Sakura rushed over to her and checked her arm, "Tama, are you okay?"

"Why are you all calling me Tama?" she asked pulling her arm away from the girl, "My name is Tomoyo, To-mo-yo. You're all insane!"

"You're the one who's insane," one of the people in the crowd shouted.

She frowned, "How's that? I don't even know any of you! You're all exactly like the people back home in England!"

The crowd broke out into another conversation, "What is she talking about?" "Does she have amnesia again?" "She's such a strange one." "Why is she talking about England?"

She looked over at Sakura who didn't seem to know what was going on. She snuck up beside her and leaned in to her ear, "Excuse me, could you please tell me where Eriol Hiiragizawa's house is?"

Sakura gave her and pained expression then uncertainly gave her the answer. She smiled and broke through the wall of enraged villagers. She ran down the road, hearing a few shouts coming from behind her, but she didn't stop for any of them. Once she had the mansion in her sight, she used up the rest of her energy, trying to run faster. She slipped through the gates and made her way to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob then heard the faintest sound of a piano being played, "So you were here."

She opened the door and rushed up the stairs, not bothering to shut the door. She followed the music and found herself at the end of the hallway. She pushed the door open gingerly and revealed the worn out room with the rather dusty piano. She saw Eriol and smiled. She ran to him and tackled him to the ground. He grunted in pain but she ignored it; she was just so happy to be in his arms. Eriol looked down at her, "Ah, Tama. You seem excited, but unfortunately I already beat you here."

Her eyes shot open and she sat up. She stared down at him with a betrayed look on her face, "Not you too… Why are you all calling me Tama? My name is Tomoyo."

A tear fell from her eye, and Eriol's eyes grew large when he realized what was going on. She got up and stormed out of the room. She retired to her room and found it to be amazingly dusty. She sneezed then looked around. She could see footprints on the floor and noticed that many of her things had been moved by prying hands. She found the letter to her mother and gasped realizing that she still didn't mail it. She grabbed the pen on her side-table then filled out the remainder of the address. She then sealed the envelop and brought it to her dresser. She reached for her diary then gasped for the second time. It was no longer there. "Who would steal my diary? What is wrong with this place?" she demanded, searching around if she would have possibly left it somewhere. She scattered her pillows then suddenly smiled happily at the photo that was left untouched. She took it into her hands and held it to her heart. She then put it with the letter and continued looking. She frowned and stood up she looked around the room, but her attention was caught by the mirror in the corner of her room. She excitedly went over to it and stared at herself in awe, "How long have I been asleep for?"

She adjusted the mirror a bit and showed Eriol standing behind her. "How did you get in?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Magic," he replied shortly then smirked.

"I hate it when you smirk," she muttered then crouched to look under her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my diary. I think someone might have taken it."

"What makes you think that?"

"When I came in there were footsteps all around my room and all my things were moved," she got up and began opening her drawers.

He moved over to the window and stared out of it, "Tomoyo, do you miss it?"

She closed the drawer and walked over to him. She leaned against him and looked outside trying to see what he was looking at, "Miss what?"

"Our old lives… before you got amnesia and before I-"

"Died?" she finished, "I miss the feeling I had the night before I left. Knowing that I was able to escape that terrible place with you. I felt so alive."

Eriol scoffed, "Alive huh?"

He moved away from her and made a small gap between them, "That's the difference between you and me now. We're no longer the same. Does it scare you?"

"But you're standing right in front of me how can you not be alive?" she demanded.

Eriol fell silent. He leaned against the mirror and closed his eyes, "I can't be here with you forever. I have to pass on sooner or later."

She approached him slowly then placed a hand on his shoulder, "Eriol, what's going on? Please tell me what's wrong."

"Don't touch me!" he shouted.

At that moment the entire room began to shake. All of her things began falling from their places. She stared at Eriol with fear, 'Is he causing all of this?' She noticed the mirror behind him wobbling back and forth. He was going to get hurt if it hit him. She ran to him and pushed him out of the way. The mirror crashed to the ground and broke into many pieces. The tremors finally stopped, and Eriol looked up at her, "You're still here… why? Aren't you bothered by me? We're no longer the same, you're alive and I'm dead."

She pouted and pushed him playfully, "What do you mean we're no longer the same? We still are. We're black butterflies, remember?"

He frowned and stared at the ground. "I'd never cruel to you like everyone else, I love you," she whispered wrapping her arms around him.

"Promise?"

"Yes," she said pulling back wondering what he was up to.

He grabbed a jagged shard from the broken mirror. He placed it in her hand and guided it to her wrist. He looked up at her with eyes of desperation, "Then don't let me suffer alone."

**ChiChi's Note: Oh my, Eriol's quite the selfish one or is he? I dunno. Okay so I thought that this would end up being the last chapter but I screwed up creatively. I'm positive that the next chapter will be the last one… yeah… okay then. Review please!**


	11. Last Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: Ah, it was fun while it lasted my dearest readers. I am proud to present to you the last chapter of Black Butterfly. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've now become somewhat dedicated student heh, yes that means no more sitting in the back of the class doing nothing and magically pulling off a crazy average that makes me seem like I'm copying off of someone. Anyways, enough with the excuses. Enjoy!**

Last Kiss

Tomoyo understood. She had felt the pain of being alone for so long, but it all went away as soon as she met Eriol. She held the shard close to her wrist, her hand trembling. She was facing her worst fear… death. All these years, she could have committed suicide, but was too afraid of what could possibly happen to her when she died. Would she be sent to Hell for all the sins in her life, or would the God she worshiped possibly forgive her. She looked up at Eriol, but did not meet his eyes. He looked away with his hand partially covering his mouth. He seemed uncertain of something. That look on his face gave Tomoyo an uneasy feeling. She looked down at the jagged object in her hands. If she applied just a little more pressure, her skin would break and she would start to break. She stared down at her flawless pale skin; just imagining blood on it made her scared. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip. "Just breathe… breathe…" she whispered very quietly.

Finally she took in a deep breath and adjusted her grip on the mirror shard. She positioned it at the edge of her wrist and quickly moved to cut it. She gasped, completely terrified of what she had just done, and waited for the pain sent from her arm to reach her brain… but something didn't feel right. She opened one eye to gaze upon what she expected to be a gory mess. Her eyes widened as she looked upon Eriol's hand wrapped tightly around hers, bleeding from the mirror shard being torn from his ring finger to the end of his hand. His breathing quickened as his senses began kicking in, but he tried to slow it down to hide his weakness. "Eriol! Are you okay? Why did you do that?" Tomoyo shrieked.

Eriol gave a weak laugh, "I have no idea… I guess I felt it wasn't your time to die."

"But I finally gathered enough courage to do it!" Tomoyo argued, "Just let me and you won't be alone anymore."

Eriol opened his mouth to protest but a slamming noise from downstairs interrupted him. "Tama, are you here?" a boy's voice shouted.

There were a few murmurs that were hard to make out followed by a girl shouting out, "Tama! Come out!"

"Oh no, not them again," Tomoyo mumbled, recognizing the voices, and sliding closer over to Eriol for protection, "What do they want with me?"

Eriol sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead, "To protect you."

Tomoyo tilted her head. That seemed like an odd thing for him to say. Wasn't he there? Shouldn't he be the one protecting her? She held on tightly to his uninjured hand and looked into his eyes, trying to figure out the meaning of what he just said. Finally she gave up, "From… what?"

He had a sudden pained expression on his face, but it was quickly covered up by a smile, unfortunately it wasn't quick enough to hide from Tomoyo. He looked towards the door, completely ignoring her question. "Eriol, from what?" she urged on.

The door burst open and Syaoran stood at the door panting, his glare fixed on his cousin. He looked around the room and saw the mess, he then saw the shards on the ground and the shard Tomoyo still had in her hand. "So that's what you've been planning to do?" Syaoran asked in a furious tone, "How selfish are you?"

Syaoran marched over to Eriol and grabbed him by the collar. He pushed the boy against the wall and trapped him there by leaning against him, "I thought you said you loved her. I thought you said you'd kill anyone who tried to hurt her. Isn't that what you wrote in every one of your damn letters to me?"

Eriol look to the ground, "Indeed I did write it, and I intend on keeping that promise."

"Brave words for someone who's already dead," Syaoran spat, "I'm protecting her now so you can forget what ever is going on in that sadistic head of yours."

Tomoyo grabbed Syaoran's arm and dragged in away from Eriol, "What are you doing? Stop it! Eriol, what is he talking about? What's he protecting me from?"

She went to move towards him, but was stopped by Syaoran. She frowned at him then returned her attention to Eriol. Eriol smirked and leaned against the wall, "Me."

Tomoyo's eyebrows rose. How could he say that like it was so simple? She didn't want to believe it. She refused to believe that the person that she was closest to would ever be dangerous to her. Sakura ran into the room and gasped, "E-Eriol! So it's true, you are still alive!"

Eriol laughed, "Yeah, sure," he said sarcastically, "So you're here to take her away from me again, right? Just get it over with then my cute little cousin."

Syaoran glared at him, "Shut up."

He tightened his grip on Tomoyo's arm and pulled her out of the room. "Let me go! Eriol can't be bad, he just can't! He's all alone, please let me stay with him, no one deserves to be lonely!"

She looked back at him desperately for help but he just smiled at her, "Don't throw away your life for me. I don't think I'm worth it."

Right at that moment, she felt so betrayed. How could Eriol give up on their love so easily? How? She pulled her arm away from Syaoran and stared at Eriol. She had no idea what she was going to say to him but she knew she was going to have to say something. She felt so hurt from what he said that it was starting to make her cry. She finally smiled at him causing a tear to roll down her cheek. "Eriol… you're still the one that I hold dear," she finally said in a hinting tone, "My love for you will never die..."

It sounded unfinished, as if she was expecting him to end it. She could see hints of tears starting in his eyes. He saw that she noticed and looked away. Automatically, she knew that he wasn't going to answer. No matter how much she wanted him to, he just wasn't. She continued to smile and turned away from him. She left the house with Sakura and Syaoran. The smile she had on slowly faded and she wiped her tears away. They stepped outside and Tomoyo shielded her eyes from the light of the sun. "Um, Tam… Tomoyo, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo shook her head, "He didn't answer…"

She sighed and took a step off the porch. Suddenly hundreds of black butterflies came flying out from the tall, overgrown grass. Tomoyo stared at them in complete awe. She had never seen so many black butterflies in one place. The pure black butterflies fluttered around her causing her to giggle. She looked down at the ground just for a second and noticed something written on the cement in charcoal. There was the drawing he drew her, completed, on the cement and right underneath it in cursive English writing it said:

"…_I love you my black butterfly."_

She smiled and looked up at the window where her room was. Through the glass, she could see Eriol staring back down at her with a smirk on his face. She tugged on her locket and smiled at him. She mouthed, "I hate it when you smirk." She blew him a kiss then walked off with the couple, who were still amazed at the bugs all around.

* * *

Syaoran had sent Sakura off to get ready for their wedding and walked Tomoyo to the cabin. "I'm sorry for not telling you everything when you still had amnesia," Syaoran began guiltily. 

Tomoyo tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean? Tell me what?"

"When I first saw you, I immediately knew that you were Tomoyo," he looked away trying to look at her, "Eriol described you perfectly in his letters to me while he was in England. Ever since he first saw you he couldn't stop writing about you to me. You were exactly like the girl he described in his letters. I couldn't say anything though. Everyone believed that you killed him and I didn't want to put you in danger, so I kept it a secret. When you began to mention his name, I panicked. I was angry with myself for not getting rid off all evidence of him, but I took my anger out on you. Luckily you didn't catch on to the fact that I knew, so I thought that maybe, you'd never know as well. That's what Eriol would have wanted."

"So… you knew," she stated, trying to get the facts straight, "And you did everything in your power to stop me from remembering."

He nodded. Finally they stopped at the beginning of the field. "The cabin should be twenty minutes from here. Just follow the trail," Syaoran instructed.

"Thank you," she smiled at him then waved as she continued down the trail.

"Wait! Tomoyo!" he shouted. She turned and waited for him to say something. He sighed and bowed to her, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Tomoyo laughed, "You don't have to worry about it. I don't mind at all. You were only doing what you thought was right."

Once again, she turned and went down the trail.

* * *

Tomoyo entered the familiar cabin that Syaoran gave her directions to and looked around. It was so cold in it. She yawned, feeling incredibly tired and starved. It felt like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. As well, she noticed for quite a while she had been feeling a pain in the left side of her chest, but she had been to occupied with everything that had been going on to pay any attention to it. She went over to the kitchen cabinets and opened it. She rolled her eyes once she saw only hot chocolate powder. "What was I thinking?" she asked herself, "Man, I wish I had something to eat." She pulled out two cups from the cabinet and grabbed a teaspoon from the drawer. She filled up the kettle and placed it on the stove. She put two teaspoons of powder in one cup and one and a half teaspoons in the other. She paused for a second staring at the cups. "Huh?" she tilted her head staring at the cup with the least chocolate in it, "Why did I make one the way _he_ likes it?" 

Suddenly two arms slid around her waist, "Maybe you were expecting him?"

Tomoyo jumped causing that pain in her heart to grow. She kept a neutral expression, trying to hide the fact that she was in pain and turned around. "Eriol, how did you get in here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, tipping his cup towards him to check if it was the correct amount of chocolate.

She laughed and reached out to grab her cup. She had a sudden feeling that she was going to fall over. She swayed slowly from side to side. Her hand gripped the counter top and she collapsed. She leaned on the countertop and already felt Eriol's presence right by her side. She continued to laugh weakly, "You know… it's weird. It feels like my heart is racing."

Eriol stared at her with a confused look on his face. She pushed herself up with her right hand and leaned against him. She mumbled something that sounded like the word "tired". He held her close, her head resting on his chest. She couldn't hear his heart beat. She didn't feel any heat being emitted from his body. Eriol gently stroked her hair and guided her to a chair. He sat her down and returned to the stove to remove the kettle. "Are you alright Tomoyo? You look paler than usual," Eriol said with a concerned tone in his voice.

Tomoyo nodded her head and made a confirming noise, "Yeah, I think I just need some fresh air. That's all."

Eriol's eyebrows rose, "Are you sure? You just collapsed and-"

"Eriol, I'm stronger than I look. I can manage," she stood up, appearing newly energized, and held her hand out to him, "Come, let's go."

Eriol didn't move at first. He continued to give her an incredulous look. He could tell that something was wrong with her, but she was always good at hiding her problems. It was almost impossible for him to figure it out this time. He reluctantly took her hand, ignoring his better judgment to send her right to bed. They went outside and walked around the enormous field that separated Tama's old cottage from the village. The grass was high, but flowers still grew in small patches in random places. Tomoyo ran over to one of them excitedly and stood at the centre of a patch of flowers. The small flowers all had five pale blue petals surrounding a golden centre. "Aren't they beautiful?" she exclaimed, crouching down to smell them.

Eriol walked over to her and sat beside her, "They're called… forget-me-nots."

"They're so marvellous. I wonder how they were able to withstand the cold weather we had lately," Tomoyo said, lying down.

She tugged on Eriol's sleeve and pulled him down next to her. She snuggled closer to him and stared into his dark blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight like it did that night they spent together so long ago. She smiled and let her hand travel down to hold his. "I'll never forget you again," she whispered.

Finally a genuine smile was brought to Eriol's face. No pain was masked beneath it, just pure happiness. He moved his head closer to her and touched his lips to hers. Tomoyo kissed him back, feeling sudden warmth coming from his mouth. She gave a small squeeze around Eriol's hand, knowing fully well that nothing would ever stand in the way of their love again. Nothing was strong enough to come between them; not even death. She pulled away, and simply stared at him. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear placed a small kiss on her forehead, "I love you Tomoyo."

She closed her eyes and took in those words, memorizing the sound of his voice when he said it. Slowly, she felt herself drifting off into a deep sleep. "I love you too," she managed to say before losing consciousness.

* * *

_Dong… dong… dong…_

The church bells rung loudly, reaching the far ends of the town. It signalled the start of a very happy day, where two lovers would be united for the rest of eternity. The sun has just risen completely over the horizon and the faint blue-grey sky began to brighten. The morning was once again cold, but nothing could ruin this wonderful day for the two lovers. Everyone went about their business, excited about the change in the town's atmosphere.

_Meow_

A black cat walked ever so quietly around the field in search of food. It came to a stop at a patch of flowers and sat down to observe the scene. A boy and a girl laid in the flowerbed, their fingers laced together. The two bodies remained close together as though they were dear to each other. They seemed to have fallen asleep there the previous night; their bodies were cold like the morning frost that covered them. They boy was already dead before, but the girl could have died from sleep deprivation or starvation. The cat recognized the two as its masters and curled up in ball at their feet, soon to be forgotten by all.

_Forget-me-nots: A symbol of true love and memories._

**ChiChi's Note: Okay, thank you for reading. Edits will be done soon or when I get the time. Also check out my deviantart!!!! I drew a fanart of Eriol and Tomoyo yay! Okay, so I hope I didn't screw up this ending like I did in White Rose II (cries at the memory of my failure story). Review!!!**


End file.
